Just Hold On One More Day
by klainersunite
Summary: When you're born, you have a monitor injected into your wrist which begins a countdown to your death. One morning, 22 year old Kurt Hummel wakes up with his monitor reading he has 5 years left to live which leaves him in sheer panic. When he meets Blaine, a young kindergarden assistant, he is completely unaware of the affect the boy will have on his life and how he might save him.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: WARNINGS:  
Strong Language  
Mild smut that will be in later chapters.**

**This won't exactly be the happiest story I have written but I promise it will be brighter by the end. I would like to consider this quite a unique storyline and hope you all enjoy it! Obviously telling by the years, this is set in the further future but the only kind of futuristic element in the story is just the idea of the monitor, everything else is fairly modern.  
I also hope to be updating this fic as frequently as possible.  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own glee. **

_March 30__th __3021_

Kurt doesn't know what happened. He has no fucking idea. One moment his monitor is reading '75 years, 207 days, 4 hours, 45 minutes and 32 seconds left' which leaves him with a comfortable amount of time to achieve all his dreams and live an eventful life that he can be proud of. But then when he feels tiredness take over his body as the clock almost strikes Midnight, he is quick to collapse onto his bed and fall asleep. Then he wakes up. Something he really wishes he hadn't done. Because then he is checking his monitor again and it is suddenly reading '5 years, 105 days, 15 hours, 30 minutes and 5 seconds left' and then he is panicking. Really panicking.

His mind quickly flashes back to the night before, thinking of all the possible awful things he could have done to decrease his life by 70 years but he can't think because his mind is mixed with utter dread and fear. His day wasn't exactly eventful yesterday considering the most exotic thing he did was take a quick trip to the mall with Mercedes and even that was dull. He thinks about what he has eaten, thinks about whether or not he had any slight injuries that could have gotten worse overnight. But he can't think of anything and his brain is so full and he is creating mental mind maps in his head and everything is completely overwhelming.

He doesn't realise that he's crying until he feels a tear roll down his cheek and slide off his chin. He wipes it away angrily and escalates into gigantic ugly sobs. 5 years. He must have really fucked up. He must have really really fucked up. He's mad at himself now. Screaming and repeatedly connecting the palm of his hand to his forehead. He's running his fingers through his hair, pulling at the strands whilst screaming harsh words to himself. He thinks about the possibility that the monitor could be mistaken, but it is injected into his skin so he knows there is no way the monitor could ever be faulted. He feels grateful for a moment that he lives alone and that it's a Saturday so he doesn't have to go to work.

He cries until he feels like he had no tears left. Then he cries some more.

He feels like he has been crying for hours but when he tries to calm himself down, all he has to do is take a glance at his wrist before he is in a new flood of tears. He eventually resorts to slipping a jumper on and pulling the sleeves down so they cover half of his hands.

He tries to busy himself. He cooks breakfast, eats it, cleans his teeth, watches various reality TV shows. He doesn't know why he's doing this. Pretending like everything is normal. He's alone. He doesn't need to produce an act for anyone. He eventually falls asleep around 7:00pm, curled up on his sofa, the television blaring, tears staining his cheeks.

He wakes up around 11pm with an uncomfortable object digging into his leg. He shamelessly pulls out the television remote and uses it to turn off the blaring screen before noticing that his sleeve has fallen down slightly revealing his monitor which now reads '5 years, 105 days, 2 hours, 23 minutes and 13 seconds left.' He knows deep down that the monitor is not going to suddenly give him his 70 years back over a few hours of sleep, but he still had that tiny lingering piece of hope inside of him.

Kurt doesn't feel tired anymore. Just worn out from the awful revelation he has discovered today. He honestly has no idea what to do. After a few minutes of allowing a few more tears to shed which just leave him even more worn out, he finally moves from the sofa and collects his phone that he left at his bedside table. He sits at the edge of his bed as he collects his phone and then scrolls through the many contacts he has received over his 22 years of living – family members, school friends, work colleagues, guys he has hooked up with at bars but has failed to call back. He reads every name in his contact list and is completely lost on who to call. It seems only reasonable to call his Father, but he knows Burt is on holiday to Spain for a long summer break with Carole and Kurt doesn't want to disrupt them or worry them when they are trying to have a fortnight of relaxation. To be honest, he doesn't want to worry anyone on his contact list even though he knows the truth will slip out soon. He feels like if he tells someone, his situation will be confirmed at it will really sink in that he doesn't have 75 years left on this planet. He doesn't want it to sink in yet. Not when he only made the revelation hours ago.

He places his phone back on the bedside table, no phone calls made. He lies back onto the bed and shuts his eyes, hopes that when he wakes up, he will have the 70 years of his life back.

_April 10__th __3021_

He feels grateful the weather is cold enough for it to not look strange to wear a long sleeved jumper. Kurt still is in determination to keep the news a secret from anyone, knowing it needs to be released to everyone carefully with an explanation that he doesn't quite have at the moment. He also is still in hope that he can earn the years back with a healthier lifestyle.

He's completely transformed his diet, doing everything he can think of to add extra minutes to his life. It hasn't worked yet and it just leads Kurt closer and closer to accepting the fact that maybe he needed to stop denying the time he has lost and start enjoying life before it really does run out and he is left with a life that he can't say he is proud of. It hurts his heart every single time he thinks of the incredibly likely possibility that he will die aged 27, alone.

He's booked a doctor's appointment tonight to perhaps discover the reason behind the decrease of his life. He is set to have an X-Ray scan and a series of blood tests which will help determine his problem. If there is a possibility he can gain even a year of his life back, he will grab it. He tries to avoid staring at the monitor on his wrist, knowing it will only make the reality seem more realistic.

Meetings have never been Kurt's favourite thing, especially when he has to listen in them and take notes. He doesn't know when his mind starts to trail to other things. He feels like he can hear the ticking of the monitor counting down and it makes his skin crawl. He barely hears Isabelle's voice when she's calling his name.

"Kurt? Kurt are you here?" She jokes and Kurt shoots his gaze to her.

"Hmmm?" He murmurs quietly and the whole table gives him a slightly shocked yet disappointing look.

"We wanted your input on this topic." She explains. "Perhaps you would like to read out your notes?" Kurt stares down at the blank notepad in front of him, worry suddenly filling up in him. He doesn't even know what topic Isabelle is referring to.

"I'm sorry." He apologises. "I, uhm." He has absolutely no idea what to say. He tries to glance over to the woman next to him's (Is her name Christine or Lorraine?) notepad but it is too far away for him to read her writing. Isabelle can see that he is out of it, which is why she sends him out the meeting and orders him to go and fix the hemlines on the dresses that are set out near his work space. He gives her another apology before collecting his empty notepad and leaving the room.

Isabelle finds him a few hours later, sat at his desk, his head in his hands. This is the first meeting he has had since he found the alteration in his monitor.

"Something's up." She simply states and Kurt obviously can't deny it because if the way he acted at the meeting wasn't a clear indication, the way he looks now is. Although there is a stern expression on her face, Kurt can see that she cares. She has noticed the way Kurt has pushed himself away from other colleagues and has been so enclosed from the world. She can't even think of a single piece of work he has fully completed since last Monday.

"I'm sorry." Kurt apologises for what feels like the hundredth time today.

"Don't apologise. Just explain." Kurt takes a deep breath and knows that she is not going to leave without an explanation. Kurt also knows lying is not an option yet he hasn't told anyone about the change in his monitor. Perhaps if he just shows her the monitor without saying anything, it wouldn't hurt as much than saying it out loud. Maybe she would pity him and leave him alone. He glances down to her wrist, seeing her monitor read "57 years, 101 days, 5 hours, 27 minutes 3 seconds left.' He glances back up to her face. Her stern expression has suddenly softened and she knows the problem is serious. He takes one last deep raggedy breath and rolls up his sleeve so his monitor is in her view. He has to turn his head away, can't bear to see the numbers that are spread out on his wrist. He hears a gasp.

"What happened?" She asks, her voice filled with shock. Kurt just shrugs.

"I have absolutely no idea." He speaks, barely above a whisper and the way his voice cracks shows that he is close to tears. He still doesn't dare to move his head around to see her expression because it will all just feel too real.

"You need to see a doctor as soon as possible so you can treat this problem." Her voice is suddenly determined and worried and she places a soft hand over Kurt's.

"I've got an appointment at 8:00 with Doctor Ross." He explains as he glances at the clock on his desk. It's only 4:00 meaning he still has three hours left to work. He knows he's not in the right headspace to work and considering the lack of sleep he is having, he's surprised he hasn't full on passed out on this desk.

"Go home." Isabelle orders as she slowly lifts her hand off Kurt's. Kurt burrows his eyebrows in confusion.

"I need to finish my sketches." He replies.

"Take them home and finish them there. I'm excusing you for the rest of the week to relax and get yourself back on track." She pauses. "With pay." Kurt's eyes widen for a moment before he's thanking her greatly and collecting all his sketches into his arms. He does a once over on his desk to make sure everything he needs is with him.

"Thank you so much." He speaks as he walks out his office room. He can't begin to explain how grateful his is that Isabelle is his boss.

"I just expect you back to your usual determination in work when you're back next Monday." Kurt nods, mouthing her once last thank you before he is out the door. He now has five and a half hours to kill and all he wants to do is go home. However, the hospital is only a ten minute walk from Vogue so there was no point in Kurt leaving the area.

When his eyes fixate on a small coffee shop, suddenly a flashback of when he was at McKinley High School flicks into his mind. He always used to go to The Lima Bean before and after school, meeting up with glee club Friends, spending some time to himself. It was a relaxing place that allowed Kurt mind space. He remembers the boyfriend he had for five months in Senior Year who he always used to grab coffee with. Jake Peters. The guy who he lost his virginity to in a utility closet at school and the guy who broke his heart just a week before prom. God, fuck Jake Peters.

Kurt eventually decides to go into the small coffee shop, needing as much caffeine inside him as possible. He barely notices the customers sat at tables as he makes his way to the counter to order his Non Fat Mocha which he always used to order at The Lima Bean. He notices a chocolate cookie that looks and smells delicious and even though he hasn't eaten a single piece of chocolate since the night before the 30th March, clearly his healthy diet isn't adding years to his life so he doubts a single cookie will decrease any years.

Once he has ordered, he has to find a place to sit but every single table is occupied with at least one person. He debates whether or not he should just have his treats outside, but the weather is getting colder and even with a long sleeved jumper on, the air still makes him shiver. So, in the end, he decides to settle at a table that is only occupied with one person. One guy to be specific.

He doesn't notice him at first, too distracted by his mind to focus on anything specific around him. But then he glances up from where he is focusing on the giant cookie he has been munching down and he sees him. He has dark, gelled back hair that almost looks too gelled back and Kurt can't help but mentally scowl at how much better it would look if he let his hair be un gelled. But the hair doesn't really matter anyway. Because the guy is absolutely beautiful. Hazelnut eyes, tanned skin. He is almost completely stunned at the boy's face that he doesn't realise the boy is shooting him a confused glance, clearly discombobulated as to why Kurt has sat here.

"Sorry, there were no tables free." Kurt explains and the boy's face softens.

"You could have asked me first." The boy responds, not harshly but with a slight stern expression in his voice.

"I'm sorry." Kurt apologises again before he takes a sip of his coffee. The boy is still staring at him, almost examining him and Kurt tries to ignore the fixed eyes on him.

"I'm Blaine." He hears the boy say. Kurt smiles, extending his arm to offer a hand shake.

"I'm Kurt." He replies as Blaine takes his hand and shakes it. "So, do you come here often?" He voices the first thing that came into his mind. Blaine chuckles.

"I do." He replies. "I live near here so come here after work." Kurt raises his eyebrows.

"Oh, what's your job?"

"Kindergarden teaching assistant." Blaine replies and Kurt just nods even though his head is completely filled with how gorgeous this guy is. "What about you?"

"I just work at Vogue." Kurt replies casually. Blaine raises his eyebrows in surprise, clearly impressed.

"Wow, that's amazing!" He responds.

They talk for hours, telling stories, discovering more about each other's lives. Kurt discovers Blaine lives alone after his ex-boyfriend walked out on him. He has a great passion for singing and adores fashion. For the first time since his life had completely turned upside down, he feels normal, not like his life is short limited. He split his gigantic chocolate cookie in half and offers some to Blaine which he is very grateful for. He doesn't tell Blaine about what his monitor reads, but because Blaine is wearing a short sleeved shirt (he has absolutely no idea how he isn't freezing), he notices what his monitor reads. '73 years, 96 days, 20 hours, 17 minutes and 2 seconds left'.

Once they have finally stopped laughing over an embarrassing story Blaine has been telling about something that happened back at High School, Kurt's eyes skim over the watch that is gripped around Blaine's wrist that is not occupied with his monitor.

_Shit._

_Oh shit._

9:30. when the hell did it get to 9:30? How the hell has he been here for 4 hours? Kurt's eyes are as wide as lemurs as he mumbles a 'fuck' to himself. Blaine burrows his eyebrows in confusion.

"Are you okay?" Blaine asks, concern gracing his features.

"It's 9:30." Kurt states simply, still in shock. Blaine chuckles lightly.

"Yeah I know." He laughs, gesturing to his watch. Then his expression fades. "Wait, do you have somewhere you need to be? God, I'm sorry if I kept you for too long." Kurt needs to leave. Everything feels too normal and simple, like his whole world isn't crumbling a part. Blaine is too good to be true. Too good to be real.

"I need to go." Kurt murmurs, standing up and grabbing his coffee cup. Blaine looks offended for a second, like he's done something wrong.

"Can I see you aga-?" Blaine asks but doesn't even get a chance to finish his sentence because Kurt is out the door, tossing his coffee cup in the bin on the way out.

He walks all the way home.

Once he's through the door, he throws his clothes off, leaving himself just in his boxers. He collapses onto the bed, makes a mental note to call the hospital tomorrow and re schedule his appointment, and then he dozes off, himself lying on top of the duvet.

**PLEASE REVIEW. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I just wanted to add that you may want to make sure you read each date in each chapter because it's not always in chronological order.  
Same warnings apply from the last chapter.  
Also, I promise this story will get happier!  
DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN GLEE. **

_April 16__th__ 3021_

He is still yet to call the hospital. He doesn't know why he has been putting it off, knowing the more time he spends leaving the appointment on hold, the higher chance his problem will never be cured. He also hasn't really improved during his week off. He has barely touched his sketches, he has resorted to wrapping a wrist band around his wrist to cover the monitor and he spends the majority of each day slouched on the sofa, a reality show blaring from his TV. He had received a call from Mercedes a few days ago in which she straight away felt something off about Kurt's voice and she questioned him about it which he replied softly with 'I'm fine'. He has been saying that a lot recently.

_I'm fine. No really, I'm fine. _

But he's really not fine. He's far from fine. He's allowed himself to get into this stage where he doesn't see the point in waking up in the mornings. He's allowed himself to sleep in until 3pm which means he can't get back to sleep until at least 5 am which causes him to wake up later in the day at 3pm and then that's just the cycle. Go to sleep early in the morning, wake up late in the day.

But today he is back at work. Today, he has to show Isabelle that he has improved. That he is still suitable to work at Vogue. He even wears his best outfit.

He really fucks it up.

He has absolutely no idea how it happened. He is in another meeting, almost repeating himself from last time. No notes written, Isabelle asking him to input in the meeting, him apologising, her sending him away.

He quits.

He can't quite remember what got him into a rage, but suddenly he is yelling at Isabelle and she is just telling him that she understands his situation which can't be true considering she hasn't just lost 70 years of her life. Perhaps that's what gets him in a rage. The fact that no one understands and the fact that she is pitying him. He can't stand being pitied. Then he screams "I quit" and startles all the other workers. He makes a fool of himself. He repeats those two little words at least ten more times before he starts to clear his desk. He wants to cry, but he feels like he has no tears left. Isabelle tells him there's no going back, that once he has walked out of those doors it's all over.

He watches as he collects the past years of his life together, stuffing every sketch he's ever completed in his bag. He doesn't bother to think about what he's going to do next. He has just shattered one of his dreams. He's completely fucked up his life. He has absolutely no idea what he's going to do next.

He says a quick farewell to his colleagues, them all telling him how much they'll miss him. It's rushed and Kurt's doesn't once lift the corners of his lips to flash the people who he had been working with for a few years now a smile. Isabelle looks almost regretful as he walks out, but he knows he deserves it. He can deny it and say that he honestly is perfect for the job. Perhaps he was at one point. But at that moment, he had let himself down. He let everyone at work down and he can't stay when he is in a dreadful state. He deserves quitting for even raising his voice at Isabelle. She has only ever been nice to him. He mutters a 'thank you' to her as he leaves and only when he's out the door does he regret quitting.

Once he has walked out of the door, he doesn't turn around. He can't face what he's lost. He sees the coffee shop across the street, deciding straight away to go into it. He may as well spend the little money he has on coffee and delicious chocolate cookies. His bag feels too light on his shoulder considering it fills the past few years of his life inside and as he walks inside the coffee shop, he feels his heart drop. Everyone around him looks occupied in a task they are clearly completing for their occupations.

Then he sees Blaine.

Blaine, sitting at the table he sat at the time Kurt met him. He looks as beautiful as always, his hair seeming to be less gelled than usual. Kurt notices he has two coffee cups in front of him but doesn't question the reason behind it. Blaine barely notices him when he sits down opposite him.

"Hey." Kurt speaks softly, an apologetic tone clear in his voice. Blaine glances up, almost shocked to see him. Kurt can't quite read the expression on Blaine's face. He doesn't look furious which Kurt takes as a good sign, but he looks slightly uneasy, like he expects Kurt to run away from him at any moment.

"Hey." Blaine responds, giving Kurt a small smile. "I uhm." He hesitates and Kurt burrows his eyebrows in confusion. "I bought a Non Fat Mocha every day for you encase you came back." Kurt raises his eyebrows in surprise and can't help but smile. That explains the reason behind Blaine having two coffee cups. Blaine takes the coffee cup in his hand and slides it to Kurt across the table.

"You bought a coffee every day for me?" Kurt asks and Blaine just nods. All he can say is thank you before his cheeks are flushing slightly. "Look, I'm really so-" Kurt begins but Blaine is quick to cut him off.

"You don't have to explain yourself, Kurt." He murmurs, staring down at the coffee cup between his hands. "We've only met once. I understand." Kurt feels awful for leaving Blaine so suddenly, making Blaine think that he had done something wrong when he hadn't. He had done everything right. Kurt was just a mess. He still is. He had just quit his dream job for god sake.

"I want to explain myself." Kurt responds without his brain's permission and suddenly it kind of feels okay to admit to Blaine his situation. He almost feels like he trusts him. He has absolutely no idea why. This boy in front of him. A boy he has only met once is a boy who Kurt wants to reveal this tiny dark secret in his life to. He doesn't say anything, instead he rolls up his sleeve and unwraps the wrist band from his wrist so Blaine can clearly see his monitor. He hears a gasp, similar to Isabelle's when she found out. Then he feels light fingers brushing against his wrist, like Blaine is trying to check to see if it's real.

"What happened?" Is all Blaine can ask and Kurt just shrugs.

"I have absolutely no idea." He can feel tears prick in his eyes but will _not _allow himself to cry in front of Blaine.

"Have you not seen a doctor about this?" Blaine asks, shocked. Kurt shakes his head.

"I keep putting it off." He admits, because it's true. He had just kept ignoring the little post-it note that he had written the hospital's number on, pretending that he hadn't seen it. Blaine begins to stand up and for a moment and Kurt begins to believe he is about to walk away from him, but then he offers Kurt his hand.

"Let's take you to the hospital." Kurt is silent for second, debating whether or not to take his hand. He studies Blaine's expression for a second, patient and caring. He slips his hand into Blaine's.

"Okay." He responds before he is standing up and walking with Blaine out of the coffee shop, their hands still clasped together.

The doctor's find absolutely nothing significantly wrong about him. They suggest, although the possibility is practically impossible, that for the first time ever, the monitor could be mistaken. This doesn't reassure Kurt though and when he is sobbing into Blaine's shoulder, Blaine feels his heart hurt. Like it actually almost destroys him to see this beautiful boy so broken. He wraps his arms around Kurt, whispering anything he can think of that would be considered comforting.

The doctors suggest he sticks to a diet they give him and will have another appointment to see if there are any changes in the results in 6 months.

Even the doctors seem shocked with the results.

_December 26__th__ 3020_

He's alone.

It's a day after Christmas and Liam has walked out.

He is almost fully certain that he is not going to come back. His clothes are gone, his products look like they have been desperately taken away, knocking some of Blaine products during the process. He doesn't leave a note, doesn't leave Blaine an explanation. Just leaves.

Blaine doesn't know what to do, he just searches around the apartment to see if Liam has left him an indication as to why he's walked out. Blaine thought their relationship was moving forwards. They lived together for god sake. Did Blaine mean that little to Liam that he was left without any explanation or reason?  
Maybe there was another guy involved. Maybe a simple affair had progressed and Liam simply found a better guy to love. That makes Blaine's heart sink because he truly loves Liam and the fact that the love was hardly returned makes Blaine want to cry.

So he does.

He cries for a while, sobbing into his pillow. Then he realises that it isn't his pillow, it's Liam's. It still has his scent which just makes Blaine cry even more. He tries to call him after a while but it goes straight to voicemail. Liam clearly assumed Blaine would call so kept his phone off to avoid the nuisance.

He feels stupid. He feels not good enough. He feels oblivious for not seeing this coming.

He eventually climbs out of bed and returns to the living room, sees the Christmas tree stood in the corner of the room. Blaine wasn't great at decorating trees which meant he did seem to do an awful job considering he spent the majority of his High School life focusing on fashion and making things look good. However, Liam had insisted the tree looked wonderful, that he loved it. Blaine ran his hand over the tinsel, taking a deep shaky breath. He noticed one of the present tags lay on the floor which he proceeded to pick up.

_To Blaine,_

_Merry Christmas! Have a great day._

_From Liam._

That really should have been an indication that a break up was heading down their road considering Blaine had written Liam a long note, filled with jokes and romantic quotes and a paragraph explaining his love for boy.

God, he feels so stupid. He feels like all the trust he had in Liam was just pointless.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Same warnings apply from chapter one. I'm trying to update this once a week but I can't guarantee that will always happen.  
Please review!  
DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN GLEE.**

_April 17__th __3021_

Kurt feels a body shift against him and he is still pretty certain he is in a dream because there is no way reality could bless him with Blaine's body wrapped up against his chest. As he grumbles, he hears a grumble in return and suddenly he understands that this is all very real and there is an actual real life boy in his bed. God, when was the last time that happened?

Kurt checks down his body. Not naked.

He then checks down Blaine's body. Although he looks adorably scruffy, he too is not naked.

Kurt can't quite remember when he started drinking last night, he just remembers Blaine telling him to be careful which clearly he didn't obey because he can see a little plaster around his right index finger. All he remembers is arriving home from the hospital, grabbing a bottle and chugging it down.

Kurt Hummel hardly ever gets drunk and it is never to this extreme.

His head is pounding like a drum and as he rolls over to shift Blaine off his body, he is pretty sure he sees his whole life flash before his eyes. Then Blaine begins to wake up. He mutters some words that don't quite sound English before he processes where he is and gives Kurt a grin.

"Morning Kurt." Blaine whispers as he rubs his eyes and sits up. He clearly hadn't gotten drunk last night.

"What happened last night?" Kurt asks, ever so slowly sitting up.

"You got _pretty _drunk last night." Blaine explains even though that bit is obvious. "I stayed with you after the hospital, you drunk a lot, I tried to get you to stop because you were slurring your words and falling over but you started yelling at me and then you dropped your bottle and then yelled at me some more. Then you tried to pick up one of the broken glass pieces and cut your finger, I took you to the kitchen to wrap a plaster on it. Sorry, I had to sort of search through all your cupboards to find the first aid kit. Then you wanted to go to sleep so I put you to bed but you begged me to stay with you, plus I didn't want to leave you in such a state so I was going to sleep on the sofa, but you dragged me onto your bed and then fell on top of me and went straight to sleep with myself stuck under you. I literally couldn't move you without you waking up and yelling at me. So I went to sleep too. Then I guess in the night we must have shifted." Blaine shrugs, clearly not too bothered by Kurt's attitude even though the lighter haired boy is absolutely mortified.

"Oh my god, I am so sorry, Blaine!" Kurt exclaims, burying his head in his hands. "I can't believe I did that!" Blaine laughs.

"Don't worry about it. You were hurting and you needed a way to get rid of the pain for a few hours. However, I don't recommend you do that frequently."

"But the alcohol could have decreased my life even more!" Kurt complains, quickly glancing down at his wrist to see if any time has been decreased. He can't quite remember what his monitor read yesterday but his monitor today reads '5 years, 86 days, 7 hours, 2 minutes and 3 seconds left.' Which means if the monitor did decrease any amounts of time, it wasn't noticeable enough. He takes a sigh of relief and watches as Blaine slips out of bed.

"Do you want me to make you breakfast? I'm an excellent pancake maker." He chuckles and Kurt can't help but smile.

"I'll make them with you."

As they go through the process of making pancakes, Kurt can't help but notice Blaine occasionally glancing at him at smiling. Kurt only knows this because he has been doing exactly the same thing to Blaine. However, Kurt has been a lot more subtle than the darker haired boy. At one point, Blaine stares at Kurt for at least ten seconds and doesn't bother pretending he hasn't been staring when Kurt turns to face him. By the time they have at least two pancakes each and are sitting down at the table, Blaine takes a moment to rest his chin on his hand and just stare at Kurt. Kurt doesn't even feel uncomfortable with Blaine staring at him. He feels weirdly comfortable. He hardly even knows the man despite their long conversation in the coffee shop the day they met, however, Kurt feels strange to think the boy in front of him has barely grazed past being a stranger. Blaine is giving this sense of comfort that he really needs right now. He may have accepted the reading on the monitor, but that didn't make the situation any easier for him. It still made his heart drop every time he got a glimpse at the little numbers ticking away in his wrist.

Blaine is a distraction. That's all he is.

He is a comforting friend who has recently joined Kurt's life.

He is just a support for Kurt.

No romance or emotions involved.

He just needs a friend right now.

Blaine can tell Kurt is clearly lost in his thoughts, but he doesn't interrupt him or snap him back into reality. He simply sits, stuffing the last piece of pancake in his mouth before collecting both plates and taking them into the sink to wash. Kurt's still staring into nothing, thinking about Blaine. He's simply just confirming to himself that he and Blaine will just stay friends. He's over thinking it in fact. He doesn't know why he's so firm to himself that he and Blaine must stay friends.

He is aware Blaine is possibly the most attractive man he's ever seen. Perhaps he's worried if he's not in the right state of mind, that he will make decisions to try to convert their simple Friendship into a complicated relationship. But he will not do that. Because he and Blaine are just Friends. And he will not allow himself to get into the same state he was in last night.

But Blaine is confusing him.

It's like, although being Friends with Blaine is great, there's this uneasy feeling in his stomach every time he thinks of he and Blaine just as Friends. Like something is missing.

Well, he will have to overcome that feeling because he will not allow himself to fall for a boy who will only be able to love him for five years.

He also cannot allow Blaine to fall in love with him. He needs to minimise the heartbreaks and devastations. He can't give people what they can give him. He can't give people time.

That's the problem with relationships. There will be one person who will stay with you for the rest of your life, but you can't stay with them for the rest of their life. He's got to be thoughtful about this. Today is the start of the rest of his life. He needs to start creating a life he can be proud of, his time may have decreased but that doesn't mean he can't live a fulfilling one. He needs to start by getting his job back. However, he quit yesterday meaning he doubts very highly that he can just swoop in and re gain his job. He needs to start from the beginning, like he's never had the job before and go into Vogue next week and show Isabelle his resume.

He completely forgets Blaine is present in the room.

He snaps himself back into reality and stares at Blaine who is happily washing the dishes like the good gentleman he is.

"Blaine?" Kurt begins, thinking back to his past thought earlier. Blaine just hums, waiting for a response.

"You're a good friend." He emphases greatly on the word 'Friend', just to remind Blaine that that's all they are. That he can't expect this Friendship to evolve into something more. Blaine smiles lightly, the corner of his lips not quite as high as they usually are when he smiles at Kurt.

"Just here to help."

Blaine eventually leaves Kurt with a short hug and a promise that if he needs any support or time to fill up, he can call him. Kurt is grateful and thanks Blaine for being a trust worthy person to talk to. A person who he can talk to about things he hasn't told anyone about except Isabelle.

Blaine gives Kurt's hand a squeeze as he walks out and the whole of Kurt's body tingles.

_June 5__th __3021_

Kurt is panicking. He has completely forgotten about Burt and Carole's frequent visits to New York just to see him. They will want to know what he's been up to, how work is going.

He hasn't told them anything.

He still hasn't told anyone anything.

Blaine has been a helpful comfort source as he occasionally finds himself crying in the middle of the night. Blaine always answers his phone calls, no matter what time at night it is. Occasionally Blaine will sound frustrated as he answers the phone, but then his voice softens when he hears Kurt crying. Kurt does feel guilty for causing Blaine this grief. He perhaps wonders whether it would have been better if he and Blaine had never met. He sometimes wonders whether or not to just delete Blaine's number and save him from a long, painful journey with Kurt. He is supposed to be minimising the heartbreaks but he can't really do that. His death in five years will not go unnoticed. Plus, Blaine is choosing this, Kurt isn't forcing him into anything.

Blaine never gets angry at him when he calls at 3am, tears streaming down his face.  
He is always sat at their usual coffee table when Kurt works there on weekdays. That's the job he has had to resort to while he figures out how to gain his job at Vogue back. He had tried to talk to Isabelle a week after he had quit, apologising a thousand times, explaining that he was in a very bad place. Sometimes Blaine has to stay at the school until later, so he will send the other boy a text. He never leaves Kurt wondering. He never walks away from Kurt just like Kurt did to him. He doesn't leave Kurt wondering if he's done anything wrong.

God, Kurt's been a self-indulged idiot.

But he can't fix that at the moment because suddenly he hears a knock on his door and is suddenly aware that Burt and Carole are here. He stares around his apartment one last time. He had tidied it pretty reasonably considering the past few weeks had left him giving up on cleaning. Especially after he was rejected by Isabelle to get his job back, no matter how much he apologised. She told him to perhaps try again in a few months.

He opens the door and is welcomed by two strong arms around him.

"Hi Dad." He chuckles as his body is squeezed tightly.

"Hey buddy." He finally releases Kurt and smiles as Kurt gives Carole a peck on the cheek. Kurt beckons for his guests to come further inside and Burt is quick to inspect the apartment.

"Wow, I like it." Burt comments even though he has been inside Kurt's apartment plenty of times. He asks them if they want a drink. Both of them request coffee and as Kurt slips into the kitchen which is simply on the other side of the living room, Carole begins to talk to him.

"So, how's working at Vogue?" Kurt hesitates. He debates whether or not to lie. He thinks about all the future questions which will be asked through the evening and he can definitely expect Burt requesting to look at his monitor. There is no point in lying anymore. He has accepted the situation although has not handled in greatly. It is time he came clean.

"I uhm, don't work there anymore." Although he can't see them, he can tell Burt and Carole are exchanging very confused glances. Vogue was Kurt's dream for years. "I quit." The light haired boy further explains.

"You quit?" Burt asks, suddenly aware something is most definitely wrong with his son. Kurt walks back into the living room, handing Burt and Carole their coffee's before sitting down opposite them.

"I work at a little coffee shop now." Kurt further explains, trying to make the new occupation seem like a positive thing.

"Kurt, what is going on?" Kurt was waiting for those few little words, because holding this secret in was killing him now and he just wants to tell Burt and Carole, just wants them to understand the pain he is in.

He explains everything. Explains the moment he discovered the change in his monitor, explains the distraction the monitor gave him from his work, explains telling Isabelle, explains his one sided argument with Isabelle as he quit, explains meeting Blaine, explains what the doctors said, explains the diet he is currently on, explains that the monitor is not even increasing by a second. He perhaps goes into too much detail about how much Blaine has helped and supported him. Burt and Carole just stay silent as they listen to every word Kurt is barely making out, trying to process everything. Half way through Kurt's explanation, Carole clutches his hand and it just makes Kurt want to sob because he can see the pain he is putting his family through. When he's finally finished speaking, Burt and Carole have unshed tears shimmering in their eyes. They both are looking at Kurt with sympathy, but that's not what he wants. He wants them to tell him that they'll be okay when he's gone. That is will be hard, but they will get over it. Instead they all cry and Kurt flashes back to thinking about the time a few years ago when they all found out Burt didn't have prostate cancer. That was the last time he had seen his Father cry, crying of happiness. Now Kurt is causing his Father to cry of pain and it just breaks him.

"It must be a mistake. Monitors can't just change like that." Carole suggests, wiping his eyes.

"The doctors suggested that but that has never happened before. Monitors have never been wrong before. If my monitor is wrong, this would change the entire would. It would be on the news, everyone would know. If I live through this, I would be changing history. It's not going to happen. I'm going to die soon and I need you guys to tell me that you will get over it. That you won't mourn over me for long. That you will try to cause yourselves as little pain as possible."

"Kurt, you still don't know what the cause is. You could still survive this. But if you…" Burt hesitates, not wanting to bring up the suggestion of his son dying. "If this monitor turns out to be correct, _god, _Kurt you don't understand how much it will hurt. It will hurt like hell and we will never get over it. It will always cause us pain and heartbreak. But we will move on. You can't feel guilty about this. We love you, more than anything and we had never even considered the possibility of you dying before us, but if that happens, you can do nothing about the pain that it will cause to us. Because it isn't your fault." They spend the next few minutes crying and hugging before Burt suggests they make pasta and as they're in the kitchen, Burt can't help talk to his son about a specific topic.

"So, this Blaine guy. He seems to have been helping you a lot recently." Burt speaks and Kurt knows _exactly _where this is going and he sighs.

"We're just friends, Dad."

"I wasn't suggesting anything different." Burt speaks even though he clearly is. "He just seems to be having a great impact in your life recently." Kurt shrugs.

"Blaine is amazing, Dad. He's been supportive and has been there when I have felt like no one else has been." Kurt speaks honestly as he watches the pasta cook. Burt nods, smiling.

"Will we ever meet him?" Burt asks. "Perhaps tomorrow?" Kurt chuckles.

"Fine, I will invite him round tomorrow."

"Excellent."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Just a reminder to make sure you read each of the dates as the story is not always in chronological order!  
Also, a slight warning for very light touches on body insecurities alongside the warnings I posted at the start of this story.  
DISCLAIMER: I STILL DON'T OWN GLEE. **

_June 6th 3021_

Blaine had seemed to react very enthusiastically to Kurt's request to join them for dinner today. Kurt can't help but feel excited and nervous for his parents to meet a boy who he is so grateful for. God, he is so grateful for Blaine. Blaine is amazing.

And that's the problem. Because Kurt promised himself he wouldn't let himself fall in love with Blaine. But Blaine is beautiful. Kurt can't help the way his heart races every time he sees him. He can't help the way Blaine makes him feel. This is a problem though. Because he can't give Blaine the time the darker haired boy can give him. He doesn't want to fall in love. He can't be that selfish. But love isn't a choice.

You don't choose who you fall for and sometimes that absolutely sucks. But that's the beauty of it all too.

Kurt isn't sure whether he is in love with Blaine or not, but he definitely knows that feelings have developed for the boy.

Kurt is anxious when the clock strikes 6:30pm exactly. He waits impatiently for that simple knock on the door and even when Carole suggests he sits down, he doesn't listen. He continues to pace around the living room until finally, ten minutes late, there is a light tapping on the door and Kurt almost jumps out of his skin. He's then really nervous because this really means a lot to him and he really wants to make sure Blaine makes a good impression. He slowly walks to the door and slides it open, only to find Blaine stood there- hair almost too gelled, light blue polo t shirt occupied with a bowtie and red trousers that grip his legs. He looks perfect and Kurt can't help whimper lightly at the sight of the beautiful boy in front of him.

"Hi." Blaine speaks before he is wrapping his arms around Kurt, burying his face into the crook of Kurt's neck.

"Hey." Kurt replies, giving Blaine's body a quick squeeze before their embrace is released. Kurt is then beckoning Blaine through the door and without saying a word, Blaine is already in a conversation with Burt and Carole. Kurt only looks away for a second before he hears laughter echoing out of Carole's mouth and he is absolutely stunned that Blaine has been in his apartment for approximately 5 minutes and the darker haired boy is already so relaxed and comfortable with Burt and Carole. Kurt remembers when he brought Jake round to meet his parents one month into their relationship. He can't exactly say Jake gave them a good impression, he only spoke deeply about himself and was hardly good with manners. When he wanted to something, he would just say 'Grab me that.'

Blaine is charming when they are eating dinner. He is constantly producing flattering compliments to both Burt and Carole and Kurt has never seen his parents more relaxed with a guest before. By the time Carole is bringing pudding over, Burt is eyeing Kurt suspiciously, a look that Kurt reads easily as 'why would you not want to date him?' Kurt just chuckles, keeping his eyes anywhere but from Blaine's face to avoid a blush arising onto his cheeks. When he does eventually glance over to Blaine, the darker haired boy is already there, grinning at Kurt and Kurt is pretty sure his whole body melts. He doesn't know why Blaine has this effect on him. Well actually, he knows _exactly _why Blaine has this effect on him but that's the problem. The problem he is trying his absolute hardest to avoid.

Once dinner has been eaten and everyone has stopped laughing over a very intriguing story Blaine has been telling, they all finally settle down on the sofa, switching on the TV to get ready for the movie Kurt has been elected to choose. They arrange the seating so Kurt and Blaine are on one sofa and Burt and Carole are situated on the other sofa. The sofas however, are fairly short meaning Blaine is practically on Kurt's lap by the time they have both found a comfy position but they both don't really seem to mind. Kurt has obviously settled on his favourite musical, 'RENT' which although will most likely leave him flooding in tears by the time the credits roll, also gives him a joyful sensation in his heart.

He's definitely not wrong. Just seeing Angel on the screen makes tears well up in Kurt's eyes and when Blaine hears a sniffle, he can't help but glance over to see the other boy, concern gracing his features.

"Kurt, are you okay?" Blaine asks, his hand finding Kurt's knee and giving it a squeeze. Kurt just nods lightly, wiping his tears with the back of his hand.

"This movie always makes me cry." Kurt explains, chuckling lightly as a new set of tears form into his eyes. "I know it's stupid." He laughs and Blaine just shakes his head, a grin forming on his face.

"It's not stupid." Blaine whispers, cautious to not distract Burt or Carole who clearly seem to be enjoying the movie. "But…" He moves his lips ever so closer to Kurt so the lighter haired boy can feel Blaine's breath tickling his ear. "If it makes you feel better, I cried most of the way through Toy Story 3." Kurt can't help but break out a loud chuckle which alarms Burt and Carole but they seem too intrigued in the movie to bother asking what Kurt's sudden laugh is about.

"That's ridiculous." Kurt laughs, letting his head tilt back as he imagines Blaine sobbing as 'You've got a friend in me' plays in the background.

"The toys were holding hands Kurt!" Blaine whispers mockingly, placing a dramatic hand on his heart in shock. Kurt doesn't notice until Blaine's hand moves, that he hadn't removed it from Kurt's knee. Kurt just laughs, brushing off the way his heart flutters over Blaine's touches.

They finally settle back into watching the movie and even though Blaine is aware of the reason behind Kurt's sniffles and tears that stream down his cheeks and is aware that it is simply over a movie and isn't really a big deal, the darker haired boy still feels to the need to comfort Kurt. But, he doesn't want to make Kurt feel uncomfortable so as he occasionally places his hand on the other boy's knee, he looks in Kurt's face for some confirmation that this is okay or that Kurt is relaxing and not feeling tense or in a struggle for Blaine to move his hand.

Time moves on and Kurt has no idea when his body decided to move so he is comfortably snuggled up against Blaine, but he isn't going to question it now because he feels relaxed and hasn't felt this sense of comfort in a long time.

They untangle finally. But only because the movie has ended and Blaine has to get home. Blaine is quick to thank Carole and Burt for the wonderful dinner and then he is hugging Kurt one last time before he leaves. He lets the hug linger on a few seconds more than normal.

_May 5th 3016_

"I'm sorry, can you repeat that?" Kurt's voice is harsh, words spitting out like venom.

"Look, I liked you, Kurt. You were special to me. But I can't lie and say that I still want to be in a relationship with you." Jake speaks so casually and it just makes Kurt want to scream in anger. They had been dating for five months and Jake was brushing their relationship off like it meant nothing to him.

"Are you actually fucking serious right now?" Kurt asks, unshed tears swimming in his eyes. "We've been dating five months and I thought we were moving forward!" His tone is louder now, almost into a yell. "We…" He quietens his tone of voice. "… did stuff. In that fucking utility closet, in school! Did that mean _nothing_ to you?" His sharp, loud voice is shooting back at Jake now. The anger and betrayal he is feeling is piercing into his words.

"Of course it did!" Jake speaks back, looking offended that Kurt could ask such a thing. "You were…" He hesitates. "… fun to fuck and it was… nice. I _do _care about you, Kurt. I just, don't feel the same way about you anymore." Jake looks so relaxed, like this is just a simple activity he does regularly. Perhaps he has done this regularly, perhaps Kurt was never actually his boyfriend and was just in the long line of people who got used by Jake. It seems to fit into the conclusion the more Kurt thinks about it. The way Jake seemed distant, hesitant to hold Kurt's hand or wrap and arm around his waist. Kurt feels so pathetic and clueless. He was so wrapped up in the thought of Jake, that he constantly brushed off the dates Jake had to cancel and the events he had to miss.

He wants to scream.

But he is stood next to a utility closet which brings constant memories to Kurt that he really doesn't want to be thinking about right now and Jake is just stood opposite from him, arms folded, side of his body leaned against the wall. Kurt takes a step closer to the other boy, anger repressed on his face.

"Fuck you." He spits out sharply, surprised by his own voice, not knowing he could bring himself to curse to the boy he has fallen for. The boy he has stupidly fallen for.

He hates the way he constantly defended Jake. Mercedes would occasionally point out the way Jake would insult the members of glee club and Kurt would not raise a comment or complain to Jake about his behaviour. He hates the way he was too wrapped up in the boy that he didn't listen to the concerned comments from his friends and family.  
He most certainly hates the way he lost his virginity to the boy. At school when he was supposed to be in Spanish class, he was having sex in a utility closet. It wasn't a forced or pressured into thing. He just thought he was ready.

Once he has walked away from Jake, he doesn't look back. He can't stand to see the relaxed, casual expression on the other boy's face a second longer. It would utterly destroy him. He loved the boy who has just hurt him and the thought that when Jake used to mutter those three little words to Kurt actually meant nothing and held no truth behind them, absolutely broke Kurt.

He goes into the boy's toilets and breaks down into gigantic sobs, bubbling from his mouth. He cries until he feels like he has no tears left, then he cries some more.

_July 13th 3021_

Kurt always loved beaches. They are relaxing. They give Kurt memories of his mother and wonderful days he has spent exploring them. He doesn't know when he started driving the complete opposite direction of the coffee shop to work his summer shift and started driving towards the nearest beach. He doesn't know when he calls into his work and tells them he's feeling unwell. The main problem is that he doesn't tell Blaine any of this and they scheduled to meet midday to have a catch up. Kurt just drives. Drives until he sees the sea and smiles as warmth fills his heart and his breathing becomes more calm. After once again failing to be hired into a small fashion business an hour away from his home, Kurt needs a way to escape reality. If only for a day. It's early in the morning and as Kurt finally parks his car and starts to walk towards the gigantic patch of sand he sees, the sun begins to blossom from behind the clouds and shine directly towards him. He's clad only in a thin tank top and baggy shorts, sunglasses protecting his eyes. He's only holding his bottle of sun cream and his phone, just wanting to spend the day relaxed peacefully under the sun with no main distraction or interruptions. He doesn't even bother bringing a towel. He just sits down on the sand and gazes at the ocean.

Eventually he is lying down once he is most certainly topped up on sun cream. Then he closes his eyes and he has never felt more at peace than he is in this moment. He doesn't hear his phone buzzing, a worried Blaine trying to get hold of him. He doesn't notice his phone screen flash with three new voice messages. He just blocks out the world.

It's only later in the evening that he collects his phone and sees his screen filled with Blaine's name. He sighs and bites his lip worryingly. Then he dials Blaine's number and presses call.

Blaine picks up after two rings.

"Kurt, hi!" Blaine speaks, not seeming too alarmed by Kurt's lack of replying to him or informing him where he is.

"Hey Blaine." Kurt replies, smiling. "I'm really sorry I forgot to tell you that I'm actually at the beach." Blaine makes a surprised sound before there is a shuffling sound on the other end of the phone.

"That's cool!" Kurt can tell the enthusiasm is not quite as real as Blaine's tone of voice has made it sound to be. "Well, have fun and we can maybe meet up another day." Kurt stays silent for a moment, debating something in his head.

"Hey, it's only 6pm. Perhaps you could come and join me on the beach? Only if you want to of course." Kurt suggests, smiling at the thought of him and Blaine both staring up together at the sunset as the night turns dark.

"That sounds lovely, actually. Are you at the beach just half an hour away?" Kurt nods before realising Blaine can't see him. He mutters out a 'yeah' and Blaine tells him he'll be there soon. Kurt's grinning by the time his phone is back in his pocket and all that's going through his mind is the thought of he and Blaine laughing together on the beach, perhaps having a dip in the sea which is something Kurt has not done yet. He has been here for six hours and all he has done is lie down on the sand and had a nap. The beach has been practically deserted which has given Kurt a more relaxing day. If the beach was packed, Kurt would have been constantly in worry that there would be many interruptions and many children squealing and dogs barking. The day has treated him well.

Even as the evening strikes, the day just gets hotter and eventually Kurt is left with no choice but to discard his t shirt, something he has never really done in public before. In High School, he was a gigantic bundle of insecurities and slight scars from locker shoves. He felt like his muscles were barely defined and his skin was scrawny and pale. When he lost his virginity in that utility closet with Jake Peters, he was blushing and hesitant to remove any piece of clothing. Jake was so muscled and tanned so Kurt was practically shaking when Jake beckoned for him to remove his shirt. He felt grateful when Jake barely acknowledged his nudity and was more focused on just shoving his dick into Kurt which wasn't exactly a pleasant experience considering they were constantly on edge that a teacher or student would walk in and catch them in the act. Kurt still doesn't understand why he agreed to have sex with Jake at school. He was just a boy too deeply in love and Jake knew how to pluck his strings, almost like he was a guitar.  
However now, Kurt is a lot more confident in his body. He accepts himself. He likes the way he looks and the one night stands he has had in the past have left him feeling attractive. He's found confidence in himself as well as being empowered to be confident by someone else.  
He is just about to lie down when he notices a small silhouette of a person walking towards the beach. He finally realises it's Blaine and once he is close enough to see him properly, Kurt can't help but smile. He's clutching a towel and wearing a short sleeved t shirt and shorts that fall down to his knees.

"Hi." Kurt exclaims happily. Blaine glances him up and down, acknowledging the new territory of skin Kurt has presented.

"Well look at you." Blaine speaks flirtatiously, dropping his bag and towel onto the sand. Kurt's shrugs his shoulders and smirks, patting at a spot next to him to beckon Blaine to sit down.

"I thought you might be hungry so I brought some food and a towel." He hesitates for a moment. "Kurt, did you seriously only bring your phone and sun cream?"

"That's all I need." Kurt replies, shrugging.

"Well lucky for you, I am here." Blaine speaks softly, laughing. Kurt stands up as Blaine places the towel on the sand then he clumsily drops onto his bum, Kurt following him more gracefully.

"Did you bring any sun cream?" Kurt asks and Blaine hesitates for a moment before literally face palming.

"I knew I had forgotten something." Blaine laughs and Kurt finds it absolutely adorable.

"You can borrow mine." Kurt offers and Blaine mouths a 'thank you'. "Do you want me to put it on you? Like your back?" Blaine shakes his head lightly, not dropping his smile.

"No thank you. I just need some on my arms and legs." Kurt burrows his eye brows.

"Oh, are you not taking your shirt off?" Kurt asks, trying desperately to hide the slight disappointment in his voice. Blaine shakes his head. "But Blaine it's boiling. I'm hot even without my shirt on." Blaine smiles, dropping his head.

"I'm keeping it on." He finally replies after a few seconds of silence before he is applying sun cream onto his arms and legs and then lying down.

Kurt takes a glance at his monitor as he lies down, seeing '4 years, 364 days, 22 minutes and 2 seconds left' sprayed out across his wrist. As his monitor had escalated from 5 years to 4, Kurt did feel the sudden reality of this situation, but now he had learnt to accept it. He stretches as he makes himself comfortable and most certainly does notice the pair of eyes on him. He's not completely doubtful that there is a chance he can gain some years to his life, but he has wasted months accepting the possibility of dying so soon and now he realises that he just needs to live each day fully.

"Do you know when your next appointment is at the hospital?" Blaine asks, feeling guilty for bringing up the topic. He knows how much Kurt hates discussing his health. Kurt nods.

"September 31st at 6:00pm." Kurt sighs. "I'm trying not to think about it. Needles make me cringe." Blaine chuckles at that.

"I'll be there with you." Blaine assures him and Kurt mouths a 'thank you'. There are hardly any words spoken after that. They stay silent, gazing up at the sunset that is beginning to form. It's Kurt who finally breaks the silence after what feels like hours.

"Do you want to go swimming?" The lighter haired boy suggests and Blaine quirks up an eyebrow.

"You mean like, naked?" Blaine asks nervously and Kurt just shrugs.

"I was thinking just in the shorts we're in now. Whatever's comfortable? I'm just boiling and I need to cool down." Blaine is hesitant for a moment before he's nodding without realising it. Kurt smirks and stands up, offering a hand to help Blaine up. "Let's go." Kurt exclaims before Blaine is hesitantly stripping off his shirt and they are running into the sea.

The water is cool around them as they make their ways deeper and deeper into the sea. It's slightly more heated than preferred as the day has been nothing but a high temperature, obviously heating up the water. Kurt doesn't mean to do it intentionally, but when he realises that Blaine has discarded his shirt, he can't help but slightly drink him in. Blaine is beautiful, even despite the fact that the darker haired boy is clearly trying to awkwardly face his chest and tummy away from Kurt's view. He's crossing his arms across as much skin he can that is exposed. They make it finally in shoulder deep and Blaine seems to relax once the majority of his body is hidden in the ocean. Blaine finally releases his arms from where they were gripping across his stomach and he proceeds to splash a gigantic amount of water at Kurt, drenching his hair and making him squeal in shock.

"You little shit!" Kurt exclaims jokingly as Blaine barely catches his breath through the laughter.

"I'm sorry!" Blaine breathes out through the loud croak of laughter he is releasing but he clearly isn't sorry. Kurt is quick to get his revenge as he prepares his arm ready to splash Blaine back, but Blaine gets there first, splashing Kurt forcefully and breaking out into a new set of laughter. Kurt doesn't give himself the opportunity to recover from the new wave of water that has attacked his face, he just forcefully moves his arm to splash Blaine and is fully satisfied with the drenched boy in front of him once he's squeezed the water from his eyes so he can see.

"Kurt!" Blaine exclaims, his hair flopping over his forehead in an absolutely adorable way.

"Come on, I think we've cooled down now." Kurt laughs and he's about to start walking out of the sea when he notices Blaine is frozen still, an uncomfortable look on his face.

"Could you maybe not look when I get out… please?" Blaine asks hopefully and Kurt just smiles and nods, obviously not wanting Blaine to feel uncomfortable.

"Sure. Just walk behind me and I'll keep my eyes away from you." Blaine smiles slightly, nodding.

"Thank you." He whispers and then they are walking.

"You don't need to feel insecure about your body you know." Kurt speaks but doesn't turn his gaze around to face Blaine. "You're b-"

_Beautiful._

He wants to say it so bad. He wants to tell Blaine that he is beautiful and that there is not a single thing that could would change about him. But he doesn't think it's appropriate to say that to a Friend. To a boy who he's fully aware he's fallen for.

"You're- your body is fine." Kurt ends up saying.

**PLEASE REVIEW. **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN GLEE. **

_July 23__rd__ 3021_

He's in love with Blaine. He's utterly, completely in love with Blaine.  
He's just sat down at the coffee shop, opposite the darker haired boy and as Blaine babbles on about a hilarious story that occurred at work today, Kurt can't help but not give his full attention to the boy because all that is running through his mind is the fact that he is most definitely in love. He isn't too sure how to feel about this confirmation to himself. He's most definitely angry at himself after promising he wouldn't let himself fall in love with the boy. But he can't deny it to himself anymore. That does not mean he is going to be admitting his feelings to Blaine anytime soon. He may love him, but he knows he can't be with him. Not when he has less than five year left to live. He can't do that to Blaine. He can't give him the time he deserves to be with someone. He has no idea what feelings Blaine has towards him anyway, so blurting out his feelings to the darker haired boy would most likely result in an apologetic rejection anyway. Obviously Kurt has considered the possibility that Blaine may actually love him back and not just as a friend, but even then he still can't see Blaine agreeing to be with him.

Kurt is basically a gigantic bundle of anger at himself for breaking his own promise and complete and utter adoration at the boy in front of him who has haired so thoroughly gelled it's unbelievably adorable. Kurt can understand why Blaine is a kindergarden teaching assistant because he can just tell Blaine is good with kids. God, he had just been talking to Kurt about how much he would love to have kids one day, hopefully soon and that kind of breaks Kurt's heart because he will never be able to have that. He won't be able to have kids or marry or grow old with a person he loves. That's just an additional reason as to why he most definitely absolutely cannot tell Blaine that he has fallen in love with him. He is aware that he can't stop the pain that he will cause from Blaine when he dies because losing someone close to you is horrible no matter what.

_But isn't it easier to lose a friend than a lover? _

_August 7__th__ 3021_

This is his third time walking into Vogue, practically begging for his job back. The first time was completely predictable. He promised Isabelle he would be better, that he wouldn't let her down again. She dismissed him straight away with a firm 'no'. The second time he came more prepared, he brought in his old sketches, the ones he had finished ages ago. She once again dismissed him, telling him that she wanted new things, not old sketches. This time he is more prepared. He knows this perhaps isn't the way to go around the loss of his job, but he wants to show Isabelle he is determined and will not give up on this dream of his.  
He's been working on new sketches for the past week, fitting them all in his sketch book. He's put on his best outfit and will not leave until Isabelle has at least put the idea of rehiring him into consideration. His plan is simple. He's going to walk in there, voice firm yet respectful and absolute amaze Isabelle. She will offer him a job on the spot, Kurt will have his job back, can quit his barely paid work at the coffee shop and live his life fully. He said the plan is simple, not realistic.  
He has agreed to meet Blaine at the coffee shop after his meeting with Isabelle with hopefully good news.

He arrives early in the morning, barely minutes after the time he used to arrive at Vogue each day. He confidentially walks through the beautiful doors, sees some of his old colleagues which he greets with a little wave. Once he has finally got to Isabelle's office, she barely raises her head when Kurt speaks her name clearly. She is sorting out some files and doesn't seem bothered by Kurt's presence.

"Isabelle." He repeats softer, just wanting some indication from her that she knows he's here.

"What do you want Kurt?" She asks tiredly. Kurt has never seen her look so… worn out. He is concerned for a moment before he remembers why he's here.

"I have brought you new sketches." He announces proudly, placing his sketchbook on her desk.

"I'm not interested, Kurt." She murmurs and Kurt doesn't quite catch what she says for a second. He burrows his eyebrows for a moment.

"Isabelle, why?" He asks. She sighs, glancing her head up before beckoning for him to take a seat opposite her.

"Look, you quit. You can't just keep pestering me for your job back when you quit. I understand that you didn't mean it and it's been hard for you, but this isn't an industry where I can just hire people who I'm not even sure have potential to work here any more." She gives Kurt a once over, staring at the boy who is gripping his bag so tightly his knuckles are turning white. "You can't just come into here with no preparation or appointment and expect your job back. I know that after time, you may be working here. But not now, Kurt. You need to come prepared, you need to understand that dreams don't just simply come true easily. Write a resume, bring new better sketches, don't just expect me to know that you're up for the job. I'm not going to give you an advantage because you worked here before." Her tone of voice is sharp, no positivity reflected into it. But Kurt knows she's right. This isn't a movie where the person walks sassily into the work place and demands their job back which they are granted with quickly. This is real life. Kurt sighs, hating that nothing she told him was untrue. Isabelle glances back down at her desk, clearly confirming that that is the end of their conversation for today. Kurt feels... embarrassed at how little he thought this through.

"I'm sorry for wasting your time." He mutters before he is quickly walking out the door. He doesn't look back to see if Isabelle has glanced up to watch him leave. He doesn't say goodbye to his old colleagues. He just leaves, feeling tears brimming in his eyes but he blinks them away harshly. He gives Blaine a quick text explaining that he is at the coffee shop if the boy wants to meet him. Blaine is quick to respond enthusiastically, saying he would love to have a nice little catch up session on a Saturday with the boy he sees practically every day.

Kurt is nervously tapping his coffee cup as Blaine arrives, grinning as he sits down.

"Hey you." Blaine speaks cheerily and Kurt can hardly match his enthusiasm. He just passes Blaine the coffee he bought him and Blaine says an even more cheerily thank you.

"I need to imagine I'm back to square one." Kurt speaks softly before taking a sip of the hot liquid into his mouth. Blaine burrows his eyebrows in confusion.

"Kurt you can't start a conversation with that. Most people normally say hello first." Blaine jokes but Kurt isn't really listening, his mind is filled with ways he can improve his resume and sketches.

"I need to improve me resume, I need to make new sketches. I need to get my job back. You can help me right?" His voice is desperate and Blaine feels something he hasn't really felt around Kurt once. He feels anger. He feels impatience. He feels annoyance.

"Kurt." He speaks firmly and Kurt snaps his eyes up to the tanned face in front of him. "Are you actually serious? You invited me here to basically talk all about you, once again." Kurt leans back in his chair and crosses his arms.

"And what is that supposed to mean?"

Blaine is a patient man. A kind hearted, loyal person who has been supportive of Kurt, knowing what current situation he is in. He is also absolutely, one hundred percent in love with the boy in front of him and that just as much terrifies him as makes him happy. But no matter what his feelings are towards Kurt, he's not going to let the boy be an absolute self-indulgent asshole to him. He has listened to Kurt and Kurt's life to the point where that's all they talk about now.

"When was the last time we actually talked about something different from your life and how you are trying to get it back on track? When was the last time you asked me how I was?" Blaine hates arguing with people, especially a boy who means so much to him but he's angry and Kurt is the reason behind it. "Listen, I'm here for you, honestly, but everything is about you. What about me, Kurt? We're supposed to be there for each other. This isn't a one sided friendship, okay?" Blaine takes a deep breath once the last word has left his mouth, feeling calm until he suddenly sees Kurt's expression. Kurt is most definitely not impressed and that is really not good because Blaine doesn't want them to fall out.

"Well you know what?" His voice is sharp and bitter, piercing at Blaine. "I'm sorry that I thought I had found a person who would listen to my problems and try to help me." He snaps and Blaine feels his heart sink because that was not his intention for Kurt to react like that. Blaine _is _that person for Kurt, he just doesn't want this as a one sided relationship.

"No, Kurt." His voice softens slightly. "I am here for you and I will always listen to your problems and help you but…" He taps his finger on the lid of the coffee cup and sighs. "Look, it's not all about you." He doesn't regret the words that had just slipped from his mouth, but he secretly wishes that he had worded it better into a more understanding way. Kurt shakes his head, his face honestly filled with disgust. He doesn't say another word as he stands up and leaves the coffee shop, the same way he did when he first met Blaine.

Except now he's doing it out of choice.

_August 10__th__ 3021_

Not talking to Blaine is actual torture. Real life, mental torture. His fingers itch to pick up his phone and dial Blaine's number, but he never brings up enough courage to do it. So instead, he finally settles on calling someone else.

Kurt feels guilty for barely building up a conversation with Mercedes since the night before Kurt's monitor changed when the two of them went out to the mall together. He had noticed the way she contacted him daily but Kurt never brought himself to reply. He is pushing her away and now he is realising how horrible it would be to lose his best friend.

He slowly dials her number before pressing the phone to his ear. He will tell her everything before apologising greatly and hoping for forgiveness.

"Kurt? Hey." He hates the confusion in her voice at first because he has heard that confusion too often recently.

"Hey Mercedes." He speaks sweetly. He also hates the fact that she isn't yelling at him because that's what he feels like he really deserves.

"How are you?" She asks in that calm, concerned voice and Kurt bites his lip to suppress himself from crying.

"I, uhm…" Then he tells her everything. Explains in much detail as to why he has kept such little contact with her the past few months. He apologises greatly, practically begging for forgiveness even though Mercedes is less concerned about their little connection and more concerned about the fact that her best friend's life has been decreased. They are both crying by the time he has finished speaking.

"Kurt, I'm so sorry." She whimpers out. "I should have been there for you. You've had to get through this all on your own."

"Mercedes, it's okay, you didn't know. I just found it hard to tell people because it kind of didn't feel real until I explained the situation out loud. But I haven't been going through this alone. There's this guy called Blaine who I met a few months ago who has been so amazing and supportive." Mercedes is silent for a few seconds.

"Well he better not replace me as your best friend." She jokes and Kurt can't help but let out a kind of squeaky chuckle that's hinted with pain because a friendship between him and Blaine is less than what he wants, but then again he is grateful that's what he's got. Kurt really wishes Mercedes didn't know literally everything about him because she can tell from that barely second length chuckle that there is another problem bothering him. "Kurt, is there something else?" Kurt takes a deep breath.

"Blaine and I had an argument a few days ago and I haven't brought myself to call him since it happened. I've been an idiot and self-indulgent." He admits. He had replayed the situation at the coffee shop in his head over and over again for the past few days and he began to understand what Blaine was trying to say. He had mentally told himself off a few months ago for beginning to become too self indulgent and now he is in really deep. Blaine just wanted an equal friendship.

"Kurt, you know better than anyone that nothing can be resolved unless it is spoken about." He is silent for a few seconds before he squeezes his eyes shut and opens his mouth.

"Mercedes, I'm in love with him." He quickly admits before slowly opening his eyes again. This is the first time he has ever admitted it out loud and to be honest, he doesn't feel as terrible as he thought he would feel. He hears a light breathy laugh from the other end of the phone.

"You think I hadn't worked that out?" She laughs. "When you said his name I could practically feel all the love and adoration run through you." Kurt laughs lightly at how unbelievably well his best friend knows him.

"God, I'm in too deep. But I can't be with him anyway and to be honest, I'm so angry at myself for falling for him."

"How come?"

"It's easier to lose a friend then it is to lose a lover." He speaks sadly. "I can't put him through the pain." Mercedes is silent for a second before she lets out a small cough to clear her throat.

"Kurt, have you ever thought about the fact that Blaine is already determined to get through this with you? To support you? I mean, he's already helped you so much. And what if he loves you back? If you told him how you feel and he told you he loves you back, then he must be willing to be with you no matter what. Kurt, you're already aware that life is too short, if you're in love with this boy, tell him. Also, it's not always easier to lose a friend than a lover. Losing anyone close to you is just as heartbreaking." Kurt bites his bottom lip nervously, a single insecurity left creeping into him.

"But what if he doesn't love me back?"

"He doesn't sound like the kind of person who would stop being your friend or start to feel uncomfortable around you if he doesn't return the feelings." Kurt nods in agreement because he knows that is completely true. Blaine would never stop being his friend just because the romance between them was one sided.

"Thank you Mercedes, I'm sorry again for blocking you out."

"It's okay, but we must meet up soon. Love you." Kurt smiles.

"Love you too."

**PLEASE REVIEW.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: This chapter only consists of events in one day, but I think/am hoping you guys will really enjoy this one.  
Please review to tell me what you think!  
DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GLEE. **

_August 14__th__ 3021_

A whole week without contacting the boy who Kurt actually loves has been heartbreaking. He has spent the week trying to create new sketches but nothing creative filling his mind, and binge watching reality tv shows. A short while after he arrived home from the coffee shop that day after he and Blaine argued, he analysed Blaine's words and realised how right the boy was. Kurt told himself months ago he didn't want to be a self centered jerk and that's exactly who he had become.

He has given Blaine space, time to think but secretly prayed Blaine would message him. He has spent the week still hating himself for falling in love with the darker haired boy because now everything is complicated. If Blaine meant little to him, Kurt would never talk to him again and feel no guilt. He wouldn't have analysed their conversation to point out the fact that he had really fucked up. He would normally used the excuse that he was angry. But anger and self-pity are not excuses, they are just feelings.

He needs to talk to Blaine. He doesn't know how much longer he can handle not hearing Blaine's voice.

He takes his phone out of his pocket with shaking fingers and carefully taps in Blaine's number before tapping 'call'. Then he is nervously placing the phone to his ear and taking a deep breath.

"Kurt?" A mumbled voice speaks and Kurt tries his best to not break down because god he has missed Blaine's voice.

"H-Hey." He stutters out, biting down the hurt he is feeling. "Look, can I come round to yours? I would like to talk."

"Uhm, yeah sure."

Kurt has never actually vistited Blaine apartment before so is surprised when he is welcomed by a fairly large apartment which is beautifully decorated. Blaine looks as beautiful as ever except some of his hair is flopping onto his forehead which looks absolutely adorable.

"I uhm…" He hesitates. "You have a lovely place." Blaine breaks out a small smile as he welcomes Kurt further in.

"Thank you." He mutters, barely above a whisper. Kurt then suddenly realises he doesn't really know what to say so he resorts to sitting down on the sofa and patting the spot next to him for Blaine to sit down too. Kurt takes another deep breath, not wanting to see the pain in the other boy's eyes because he is pretty certain that could destroy him.

"I've been selfish." Kurt admits and Blaine scoffs.

"Yeah you think?" Blaine speaks sarcastically and Kurt burrows his eyebrows, annoyed.

"I am trying to apologise here." Kurt speaks with a raised voice.

"Then apologise." Blaine mutters, his voice sounding hopeful. Kurt worries his bottom lip between his teeth before ever so slowly moving to nervously place a hand on Blaine's knee.

"I am sorry for the way I reacted at the coffee shop." Kurt begins before giving Blaine's knee a squeeze. "And for hurting you by being so self-indulgent. I know I have been pretty wrapped up in my own feelings and I know my situation and the stress I'm under isn't an excuse. I care about you, a lot and I promise to listen to you and ask about your day and your life too." Blaine smiles lightly, taking the hand that is on his knee and giving it a squeeze.

"I am sorry too." He admits. "I could have handled the conversation a calmer way." Kurt smiles back.

"You're forgiven."

"As are you."

They are then quick to be in an embrace and Kurt feels so relaxed and comfortable and god, he is most definitely in love with this boy and maybe he should be hating himself for letting himself do this, but that isn't going to change the fact that Kurt is one hundred percent, head over heels in love with Blaine.

Once the embrace is separated and they have exchanged a few smiles and giggles, Blaine slowly stands up and offers to make Kurt a coffee which Kurt quickly accepts. He grins as he watches Blaine's ass as he moves into the kitchen before proceeding to follow him.

Then he studies Blaine making coffee and suddenly something emerges inside of him and his whole head is filled with the thought of a relationship with Blaine.

Not just a Friendship. And actual romantic relationship. It's like a future life is flashing before his eyes. A life that he won't perhaps live to fully but could still have a few of these moments. He feels corny for thinking these thoughts, but knows that perhaps if he told Blaine how he feels, could be experiencing these moments with the boy he loves.

He imagines marriage, having children and dying old together, hands tightly clasped together as they close their eyes for the final time. He knows it's not like the movies, but he could try his best to make it close to them. He knows they can't die old together, but Kurt doesn't have to die alone.

He really desperately wants to confess his love to Blaine, but he has to consider the disadvantages of admitting something he has spent weeks being angry at himself for. He thinks back to what Mercedes said to him. Blaine may not return these feelings or want to be with a boy who will only impact under five more years of his life. He might not want to mess up the current relationship they have if their romantic relationship doesn't work out. But rejection from him may hurt as hell, but he knows Blaine won't let their Friendship change no matter what one sided feelings Kurt has.

But here's the thing. There are advantages and disadvantages for every situation. You just have to figure out which side weighs out the other side. Or how badly the disadvantage actually seem to be. Kurt knows what kind of person Blaine is, which is why as Blaine hands him his cup of coffee and starts to walk back into the living room, Kurt quietly clears his throat and takes one final deep breath. There is no going back.

He glances down at his monitor for a moment before speaking.

"I have been in love with you for 53 days, 12 hours, 12 minutes and 25 seconds." Kurt finally speaks and he watches Blaine stop dead in his tracks. He doesn't straight away turn to face Kurt, but when he finally does, he looks absolutely stunned. Kurt takes a moment to breathe before continuing.  
"I met you on April 10th, then 101 days later on the 23rd July, I realised that I was in love with you. Well, roughly around that time. I guess I admitted to myself that day that I was in love with you. I then spent 22 days being angry at myself for falling in love with you when I have exactly 4 years, 331 days, 6 hours, 2 minutes, and 4 seconds left alive which isn't enough time for you. It's not fair on you at all but now I am tired at being angry and pushing people away and denying the fact that I am really utterly in love with you." Kurt's heart is pounding like a drum once he's finished and studies the completely shocked, discombobulated expression on Blaine's face. Blaine opens his mouth a few times to speak but he's clearly struggling to find his voice because all that comes out is a light mumble of words that don't quite sound English. Kurt eventually decides to put the boy out of his misery and he slowly walks closer and closer to the darker haired boy and carefully takes his coffee cup from his hand and places it on the kitchen counter. Then he is placing a soft hand on Blaine's cheek and slowly leaning in, giving Blaine a long opportunity to protest if this isn't what he wants. But then Blaine is closing his eyes and moving his head closer to Kurt's.

Then their lips touch.

It's hesitant at first, Kurt still concerned that he hasn't actually had a reply from Blaine. But then Blaine is reacting to the kiss and suddenly Kurt feels hands cupping his cheeks and he is now the one to feel shocked because the boy he loves is actually kissing him back. Then he feels Blaine separate their lips for a moment and Kurt is in panic for a second that Blaine has changed his mind.

"I love you too." Blaine whispers, stroking Kurt's cheek with his thumb and Kurt is pretty certain that his last speech was literally going to be his last speech because he really can not form words. Kurt can't help but smile before slowly moving to press their lips together once more, this time their kiss less hesitant and more passionate. Hands are suddenly roaming around bodies, over the thin layers that are separating the chance of skin against skin. Blaine finally pushing his lips away for just a brief moment to speak again. "I don't to move too fast." He admits and Kurt just nods lightly, brushing a thumb across Blaine's bottom lip.

"That's okay. We'll go as slow as you like." He whispers because at this moment, he really doesn't care about how far they will progress their relationship to because Kurt is still in complete shock that he is actually kissing the boy he loves. He presses a light kiss to the corner of Blaine's lips before they're slowly trailing down across his jaw and down his neck, then moving back up and returning to the other boy's lips.

They kiss for what feels like hours until finally they separate, their breathing slightly more rapid, eye lids heavy. Blaine's hand is rested on Kurt's waist while one of Kurt's hands is pressed against Blaine's chest while the other rested against his cheek. They allow silence to linger in the air for a few seconds before Blaine can't help but break out a small smile.

"Can I just say, that was possibly the most romantic speech I have ever heard." Blaine breaths out. Kurt smiles, stroking Blaine's flushed cheek with his thumb.

"Well, I have had 22 days to plan it." He jokes leaning in to press another light kiss to the smirk on Blaine's lips.

"But I, uhm…" Blaine takes a deep breath. "I really don't want to move too quickly. I was in a rough relationship last year and it's just, it's affected me." Kurt nods, remembering that Blaine had told him vague stories about a guy named Liam who left him on Boxing Day last year. He moves his hand down from Blaine's cheek, past his shoulder and down his arm.

"We go as fast as you want." He speaks, honestly. "I'd be fine if we just _kissed _for the rest of my life."

Something strikes in Blaine when he hears that and he feels like his whole body crumbles. Because it's for the rest of _Kurt's_ life. He doesn't say 'our lives' because Blaine will still be living in five years yet Kurt won't be. That destroys Blaine and he feels hatred for the world because Kurt is the most amazing, kind hearted, gorgeous person he has ever met in his life and he doesn't deserve this. He deserves the best and throughout his whole life, people have hurt him. He's without a well paid job, having to borrow money from his family to keep up the rent as no fashion industry he has tried out for so far will take him. And his time is _so_ limited that Blaine just wants to scream at the world.

When Kurt sees the unshed tears swimming in Blaine's eyes, he's discombobulated for a moment before Blaine's face crumbles and Kurt is quick to embrace him.

"Blaine, what's wrong?" Kurt asks worryingly, not letting go of Blaine. He's worried he's done something or made Blaine regret kissing him, but then the darker haired boy burrows his head into the crook of his neck, quiet sobs bubbling from his mouth.

"I just don't want you to leave." Blaine burst out through a sob, his voice croaking slightly. Kurt just squeezes him tighter, rubbing sooth circles on his back. He doesn't know what to say, fully aware that he can't tell Blaine they will be together until they're old and grey.

"I love you." Kurt whispers once more before he is separating his embrace from Blaine and moving his hand up to wipe the tears that have spilled onto Blaine's cheeks. Kurt knows he will never get tired of saying those three little words to the other boy. He still isn't quite sure this is all real. He certain he's in an amazing dream that despite has the person he loves sobbing in front of him, is perfect.

"I'm sorry for completely killing the mood." Blaine apologises and Kurt just shakes his head, smiling.

"Don't apologise, I know how you must be feeling."

Kurt pulls Blaine into another hug, squeezing him and kissing the top of his head. Despite seeing how much the situation is killing Blaine which kills Kurt too, this day has been perfect.

The past few days, Kurt over thought the advantages and disadvantages of a life with Blaine. But now he knows that he and Blaine are just two boys who love each other, the disadvantages don't seem as scary anymore.

**PLEASE REVIEW.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I apologise that this chapter is fairly short but I will make sure the next few chapters after this are much longer.  
WARNINGS: Sexual content in this chapter.  
DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GLEE. **

_September 30th 3021_

"I'm sorry, can you repeat that?" Kurt murmurs, his voice barely above a whisper.

"We appear to believe that the reason behind the defect in your monitor is based on something you did the night before it altered." Doctor Adams speaks calmly, her voice filled with concern. Kurt is squeezing Blaine's hand so tight his knuckles are appearing white. "We believe that the monitor changed perhaps because you inhaled or brought something into your digestive system that takes a while to activate. Something that cannot be seen until activated or evolved. We will admit, we have never seen anything like your case before so we will most definitely investigate other options as to why this has happened. However, for now we will need you to return fairly regularly for more tests and so we can keep you monitored." Despite filled with confusion and fear, Kurt laughs slightly at the unintended pun Doctor Adams spoke. "If the treatment we are currently thinking about putting you on is unsuccessful and the monitor is truthful to your life situation, the research we use towards your case will be very helpful and contribute towards fighting this… I assume you could call it a 'disease' when I expect further cases commence."

He knows this is all he can be given considering how rare and unknown his situation is, but he still has millions of questions racing through his mind that he is almost too impatient to find out. He doesn't want to go through this. Of course no one does. But if his life has limited down to five years, he doesn't want to waste days being monitored or having tests run if in the end, nothing changes his monitor. There is no certainty in Doctor Adam's voice. There's no reassurance. She is simply explaining what she knows and hoping Kurt will take that as a step forward when actually since he informed the doctors about his situation, no discoveries or confirmed research has been made. His whole life is being based on theories and that does not reassure him one bit.

"Thank you, Doctor." He murmurs, the laughter long gone. He releases the tightness of the grip on Blaine's hand once he sees the red mark he has caused on it. He murmurs out a rushed apology, rubbing the back of Blaine's hand with his thumb. They both leave the room, hands tightly clasped together. Neither of them feel satisfied with what they have heard and barely speak throughout the car journey home. Being in the passenger seat, Kurt allows himself to lean his head against the car window and shut his eyes. Blaine drives with a hand on Kurt's knee, moving it away when he hears a quiet snore from the lighter haired boy. He looks so peaceful, so unharmed and that melts Blaine's heart right away. He spends the journey home occasionally glancing at Kurt's sleeping form.

Once they have arrived at Kurt's apartment, Blaine is quick to carry Kurt up the few sets of stairs and settle him on the bed, slowly discarding his cardigan to make the lighter haired boy more comfortable. He settles next to him. Pulling the covers up and turning over onto his side to face Kurt. The night has barely begun yet Blaine feels himself drift into sleep fairly easily.

_October 12 3021_

"Are you absolutely sure about this?" Kurt asks, concern gracing his features as he watches the slightly unsure Blaine fiddle with the hem of his shirt.

"I love you." Is all he replies before nodding. "I want to do this with you. I trust you." Kurt smiles softly, cupping Blaine's cheek with his hand.

"If you get uncomfortable or want to stop at any time, promise me you will say so?" Blaine nods lightly, smiling.

"I promise. Thank you for being so patient with me." They are lay on Blaine's bed, hands clasped together, hearts beating in unison as they start to race faster at the thoughts of what will occur tonight. It's been exactly sixty one days since Kurt had admitted his feelings to Blaine and they had gotten together. However, they have yet to be intimate. Kurt has been slow with Blaine, never once pushing him out of his comfort zone, so when Blaine finally announces to Kurt that he is ready, that the insecurities from his past are beginning to fade away from him, the lighter haired boy can't help but feel ecstatic. He has wanted Blaine. Ever since he realised he was falling for the boy and now Blaine is slowly pressing his lips to Kurt's and there is a new found confidence in Blaine that Kurt is surprised to see.  
They somehow finally adjust into the position of Kurt straddling Blaine and then hands are running frantically everywhere, Kurt feeling hesitantly yet urging to feel the soft skin under the darker haired boy's t shirt. When he slips a hand to press on Blaine's stomach, he does feel the boy tense for a moment and suddenly he is worried Blaine is uncomfortable and he starts to move away. But then Blaine's body relaxes and he just kisses Kurt harder, tugging lightly at the hem of Kurt's shirt until the other boy gets the message. Kurt is quick to swiftly pull his shirt up and over his head in one movement before he is back down kissing Blaine, making it his turn to beckon the darker haired boy to remove some clothes. Kurt brings the shirt up to Blaine's chest before Blaine is lightly holding Kurt's hands. Kurt pulls his lips away from where they were fixated on the other boy's neck and gives Blaine a worried glance.

"You okay?" Kurt asks softly, no anger or impatience reflected in his voice. Blaine gives the other boy an unconvincing smile and nods hesitantly.

"I am, I just… I'm still not fully comfortable with my body. I've spent so long being ashamed of my body because after Liam left me he finally called me back and was saying I was overweight and a terrible boyfriend like I told you. It really did affect me. He's the only guy I've ever been with sexually and when the only guy you've had sex with tells you your body is disgusting, it just hurt me a lot." He takes a deep breath. "But I'm comfortable with you and I am honestly ready." Kurt smiles, but the hurt is clearly reflected on his face. He knows Blaine said that to reassure himself more than to Kurt. He strokes a thumb over Blaine's cheek and kisses his forehead lightly.

"I love you and nothing will ever change the way I feel about you. Even though I have never met this Liam guy, he's an absolute dick. If I ever meet him, I will make sure he regrets meeting me." Kurt scowls and Blaine can't help but laugh. "But I'm glad you're comfortable with me. I'm happy you trust me enough to let me see all of you." And then that's all Kurt says before their lips are crashing back together and Kurt is slowly tugging the other boy to sit up so he can easily pull his blue polo shirt over his head. Kurt stops for a moment to admire Blaine's body, remembering the time when he got a glimpse of it at the beach those months ago. His hand trails down from Blaine's chest to his stomach and he cannot see an inch of Blaine that is not gorgeous.

"You're so beautiful." Kurt is whispering in his ear lightly before pressing a kiss to Blaine's collarbone. Blaine can't help the blush that arises onto his cheeks.

"So are you." He mumbles out, tracing patterns with his fingers on Kurt's back.  
They take it slow, everything almost moving fluently after the other until they actually get to the sex part where they're fumbling with the bottle of lube and nervously asking awkward questions like 'Shall I put the condom on you or do you want to do it yourself?' In the end, Kurt just slips it onto himself once he is fully satisfied he has opened Blaine up and Blaine is practically begging for more. Then he slowly slides inside and watches as the boy below him practically falls apart. Kurt kisses every inch of Blaine he can reach as he carefully moves, not wanting to hurt the other boy.

It doesn't last long to say the least and finally Blaine is moaning loudly and coming with a loud gasp, Kurt shortly following him. Their foreheads knock together almost painfully but they are too busy focusing on the feeling of their sweaty skin touching and their sharp gasps to consider the pain in their foreheads.

They don't say anything for a moment, them both slowly getting their breaths back to normal. Then Kurt is sliding out of Blaine and carelessly throwing the condom towards the direction of the bin, unsure whether it went in or not. Kurt turns onto his side, propping his head up with hand as his elbow digs into the mattress. He places a hand on Blaine's chest and rubs light circles there.

"You okay?" He asks breathlessly, watching the gorgeous boy below him squeeze his eyes shut before grinning.

"More than okay." He responds, taking Kurt's hand that is situated on his chest and giving his knuckles a quick kiss. "I love you so much." Kurt smiles and places another kiss to Blaine's collarbone.

"I love you so much too." Kurt replies. "And I'm honest when I say that I love all of you." Blaine nods lightly.

"Thank you." He whispers, despite the fact that he's not entirely sure what he's thanking Kurt for. He's just grateful for Kurt.

**Next chapter will be focusing more on how Kurt is going to make use of the time he has left and how he is going to be getting his life back on track, obviously with full support from Blaine. Despite this story seeming to be sad so far, I do believe in happy endings! **


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Sorry for such a late update! I promise to update a lot more frequently in the future.  
DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GLEE.**

_December 27__th__ 3020_

Blaine finally gets hold of Liam.

He feels nervousness creep into him when he hears the beeping of the phone stop and a muffled sound from the other end of the phone before he hears a confused "Hello?" Blaine releases the breath he wasn't aware he was holding in and bites down all the hurt and pain he is feeling.

"Liam, it's Blaine." He speaks sternly, not wanting Liam to hear the way his voice wants to quiver.

"Oh." He mutters, disappointed. "I thought you were one of the guys I hooked up with last night." Blaine bites down on his bottom lip to stop himself from crying.

"I just want to know why." He speaks softly, not bothering to hide the slight croak in his voice. "What did I do?" He hears a light laugh from the other end of the phone.

"Look, Blaine, I'm going to be fully honest. I just stopped loving you." He admits, his voice sounding way too casual for Blaine's liking. A tear rolls down his cheek. "I'm not entirely sure why. You were okay to fuck, I mean your body isn't great like it used to be. You've let yourself go a bit. I think that you were perhaps a bit too clingy for me. I mean, you asked me to move in after how long? Seven months? You're just not what I want any more Blaine and I do apologise for just leaving you with no explanation but there you go." Liam hangs up before Blaine can even reply. It's not like he can move his mouth anyway to form words. Tears are streaming down his face and all that can be released from his mouth are gigantic bubbly sobs. He feels so stupid and pathetic. He throws his phone, it hiding the wall with a thud before dropping to the ground. Blaine collapses back onto his bed, his eyes diverted up to the ceiling. An arm comes up over his face as he continues to cry until he feels like he has no tears left.

Then he just cries some more.

He feels completely drained out by the time the last tear dries onto his cheek. He wipes his eyes harshly and slowly makes his way up to have a shower. He stays in there for a while, the shower being a place where his deep thoughts can take place. He thinks about all the happiness he felt when he was with Liam and how it actually all practically meant nothing to the other boy. Liam seemed so careless about Blaine's feelings that all he got was a ten second explanation before the phone went dead. He didn't get a goodbye or an actual heartfelt apology, or any expression of guilt from the other boy. That was it. The likelihood of himtalking to Liam again is so thin that it makes Blaine's heart twist painfully in his chest.

It's funny how one day life can be one thing, then it can completely change the next.

_October 15__th__ 3021_

"You'll be amazing." Blaine reassures the other boy as he straightens his bowtie. Kurt takes a deep breath.

"Hopefully I can finally quit working at the coffee shop soon. Seriously I hate working at that place." Kurt speaks hopefully and Blaine just smiles, giving the boy a light kiss on the cheek.

"Hey, you'll be amazing. I'm certain Isabelle will love you again and offer you the job on the spot. How many other people are you up against?"

"Three." Kurt murmurs worryingly. "Three people who are older and more experienced than I am. Blaine, I don't think I really have a chance." Blaine hates to see Kurt feel so doubtful of himself. He hates it when Kurt looks like he just wants to give up.

"Kurt, you've actually worked there before. You can't get any more experienced than that."

"Yes and then I yelled at Isabelle and quit!" Kurt exclaims a little too sharply causing Blaine to flinch. "Blaine, I'm sorry…" Kurt begins but Blaine hushes him with a light kiss on his lips.

"It's okay. Let your anger out now so you don't let it out in the interview." Kurt smiles lightly, giving Blaine another peck on his lips.

"How do I look?" He asks, striking a little pose which makes Blaine chuckle.

"You look amazing." He replies softly. "Just go in there, show Isabelle how amazing you are and when you arrive home with the job, we'll celebrate." Kurt raises his eyebrows suggestively at that, hoping Blaine is suggesting what he hopes his is.

"Sounds perfect." He responds, taking Blaine's hand and giving it a squeeze. "Have fun with whatever you're doing today! I'll see you later. I love you." Blaine smiles, as he watches Kurt walk towards the door. He loves how Kurt visited him before he went for his interview. Like he needed to see Blaine in person as a good luck charm instead of just on the phone.

"Good Luck, honey. I love you too."

Blaine occupies his day with creating little number counting cards for his kindergarden students and creating a number counting song which he hums out on his guitar. They struggle with going further than 10 so he thinks creating a little song to push them to count to 20 is a great idea and something the children would enjoy. They love it when he plays little tunes and sings with them so he may as well intertwine what the children enjoy into a more educational matter. He comes up with a song that almost sounds ridiculous in his head but knows the children will find entertaining.

_How do the numbers go after ten?  
Let's count them again and again. _

He hums the tune of the song as he creates the little cards which he decides to make extra glittery. Despite not being an actual kindergarden teacher, he still is allowed an hour with the children each day which he uses to help them count and read. He loves his job. He loves working with children.

He thinks about how much he wants children when he's older. How much he wants to have them with Kurt despite Kurt's situation. They haven't really spoken much about that, their relationship is still fairly new. They had only just started being intimate a few days ago and now suddenly Blaine is thinking about having children with Kurt. They have discussed a few things, both aware that their relationship is serious. They have discussed the possibility of living together in the future. Once Kurt has a sustainable job and is not borrowing money off his family which fills him with so much guilt. He doesn't want to do the same to Blaine. He doesn't want to move in with the darker haired boy and live there payment free. Once Kurt has got a well-paid job like he had a vogue, he will give Burt and Carole the money he owes them and then he will consider living with Blaine. It's a big step but right now, they are both satisfied with how their relationship is now.

Blaine continues to occupy himself as he waits for his boyfriend to arrive back to his apartment and hopefully be a barer of good news. He taps his finger impatiently as he checks the time every five minutes, hoping for Kurt to arrive home soon.

He busies himself in stacks of papers he has to fill, then resorts to watching a television show which he enjoys. By the time he hears the rustle of a key and the door slide open, Blaine is almost drifting to sleep. He's glad he gave Kurt a spare key to his apartment. He jolts when he hears Kurt's cheery voice which lifts his heart in hope. He practically jumps of the sofa, running to his boyfriend to give him and hug which Kurt happily complies to. The hug lingers for almost ten seconds, neither of them speaking but Kurt does not seem at all sad or disappointed which Blaine takes as a positive. Once they are separated, Blaine can't stay silent any longer.

"Did you get it? Can you quit the coffee shop?" Kurt takes a deep breath and grins.

"I didn't get it. A man named John got the job." Kurt announces, the smile remaining on his face which makes Blaine burrow his eyebrows in confusion.

"Then why are you smiling?" Blaine asks, taking Kurt's hand and giving it a squeeze. The lighter haired boy's smile suddenly escalates into a grin.

"Because despite the fact I quit, Isabelle never stopped being my Friend. She recommended me to another smaller fashion company and I have an interview for it in two weeks." Blaine's eyebrows raise in surprise and he can't help but grin and pull his boyfriend into another embrace.

"That's amazing! I'm so proud of you." He mutters into Kurt's shoulder. He can feel Kurt's grin on his own shoulder.

They have a takeaway for dinner, them agreeing that Kurt will stay overnight to celebrate his new fashion opportunity. Kurt goes into a full discussion of the job that he has just recently been enlightened about and he cannot hold his excitement. Despite it just being an interview meaning he may not even get the job, the thought of working there makes his whole body lighten up and Blaine is delighted to see Kurt so happy. He does not once interrupt Kurt as he rambles on about how much he needs to prepare for this interview and how excited he is for this opportunity. He shares his excitement with Kurt, realising that Kurt's happiness is his happiness.

Kurt arrives into Blaine's bed that night, in nothing but boxers. He lies on his side as he waits for Blaine to join him to cuddle and fall asleep. He sends a text to Mercedes and Burt to announce the great news before proceeding to switch off his phone and bury himself deeper under the covers. He stares at his wrist, trailing his eyes down from the crook of his elbow to his monitor. However, when his eyes fixate on the tiny numbers sprayed out across his wrist, a sudden jolt of shock runs through him. His eyes are suddenly as wide as lemur's and he quickly shoots up into a sitting position, examining his monitor closer. He's quickly wiping his thumb over his wrist, confirming to himself that his monitor is not lying to him.

"Blaine." He says, his tone barely loud enough for his boyfriend to hear from the other side of the house.

"BLAINE!" He yells louder before hearing the loud sound of footsteps running across the hallway. Blaine runs to his bedroom doorway, fear expressed on his face.

"Kurt, what's wrong are you okay?" Kurt has unshed tears glistening in his eyes and Blaine is terrified for a moment as he realises Kurt is glancing down at his wrist but then Kurt is grinning and letting out a breathy laugh.

"M-my monitor…" He turns his wrist to become visible to his boyfriend and when Blaine reads the numbers he burrows his eyebrows in confusion.

"Kurt honey, it looks the same." Kurt lets out a light laugh at that.

"No, I've been studying the monitor on my wrist since day one. I know what my monitor is supposed to say. But it has changed."

"How has it changed?" Kurt chuckles and takes a deep breath.

"My life... My life has increased by two days."

**PLEASE REVIEW.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I apologise for such a late update! I promise to update this more frequently!  
****This chapter introduces a new character called Kate! She will be appearing in later chapters but only plays a minor role in this chapter really. Kate is based roughly on myself but not really personality wise, more on what she goes through.  
The actual treatment Kate has gone through and the illnesses she explains, have happened to myself.  
I hope you like it &amp; as I have said before, I believe in happy endings so this story will most definitley get happier!  
Please remember to review!  
(Ps, 'Phlebotomy' is the name of the unit for blood tests)**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GLEE.**

_October 16__th__ 3021 _

"So, what do you think this means?" Kurt asks, his hands clasped tightly together. Despite Blaine's protests that he would easily miss a day of work to come and support Kurt at the hospital today, the lighter haired boy could not possibly allow his boyfriend to do that when he can easily inform him when he arrives home. Doctor Adams is staring at him with a thoughtful expression, clearly not expecting such news to be heard today.

"We will most definitely look into this. Perhaps you have done something unknowingly without realising it which has caused the change? I recommend more tests. I think you should have another scan and blood test. I can refer you to the phlebotomy unit now but you will need to book a scan for as soon as possible. You can leave that with me and I will send you a letter that has the date for your scan. I'm sorry that's all I've got for you. I wish it was easier to investigate this disease, but it is not visible which means it's extremely difficult to discover more things about this. However, I do recommend you frequently examine your body. Check for lumps or anything you feel unusual. I would also recommend to keep at your healthy ritual and just keep doing what you're doing." She smiles. "Just go to the phlebotomy unit and then you're free to go. I will call you about your blood tests in a few days. Your previous ones a few weeks ago showed no irregularities." Kurt nods and thanks Doctor Adams before leaving the room and making his way to the phlebotomy unit. He really hates blood tests. It's not that they are painful. It's just that he hates the idea that a needle is going into his arm. But it doesn't last long which makes him more at ease. He sits down in the waiting room before sending a quick text to Blaine.

_Just having a blood test! Will be at yours as soon as possible. x_

He then stares around at the small waiting room which is only occupied with himself and a teenage girl sat next to him who is studying him carefully. Kurt gives her an awkward smile and she gives him an apologetic smile as she realises he's caught her staring.

"I hate hospitals." Kurt comments, hoping to spark a conversation with this girl. She takes a sigh.

"God, me too. Especially since I've been here so many times before." Kurt burrows his eyebrows at that. She only looks young.

"Why have you been here so often?" He asks before feeling guilty that he may have stepped over a line. The girl takes a deep breath like she's about to discuss her entire life story.

"God, where do I start? I had cancer when I was three. Wilms tumour. _Massive _lump on my kidney. My parents' honeymoon fund was blown to pay for my treatment which included an operation to have my kidney removed. I stayed in the hospital then for a few weeks whilst I was being treated, then an extra week to recover from the operation. I then had to have frequent check ups to check my health was okay. When I was having a scan one day when I was about five, the doctors found a thing called a sist on my ovary. Which is kind of like a lump-thing. I'm not entirely sure myself what it is and I'm the one having it grow inside me. I then had more check ups but they weren't as frequent. It was just to assess the sist. It was slowly increasing in size. That was until this year when my sist got a lot bigger and the doctors think I will need an operation to get the thing removed or else it could grow too big and it could stop me having kids which I'm not that fussed about considering I don't really want kids. But my Mom says that she didn't want kids when she was my age but things change when you're older so it's better to have the option then to cancel it out completely. But the operation means spending a lot more money. Thank god my Dad's a dentist. So yeah, this is my third check up this month and it's irritating. Why do they need to keep assessing it? Can't they just remove the thing so I can continue with my life?" She takes a deep sigh once she's finished speaking. Kurt's eyebrows are raised by the time she's finished talking. "So, why are you here?" Kurt feels a strange bond with this girl.

"Invisible disease that's decreasing my life." He speaks casually, shrugging and the girls eyebrows are raised high.

"I'm sorry dude, that sucks. You should have seen my monitor when I was ill. Up and down like a fucking yo-yo. I would wake up with it saying six weeks left alive which was normally when my kidney was having a rough day. Then a few hours later, it would be back up to eighty years left. It was irritating. Monitors are not always right. In a sense they are. But they can always be changed. Perhaps relax a little? Have a day where you just don't worry." Kurt smiles at that.

"You know, I haven't eaten any chocolate since March 30th." The girl shrugs at that, unimpressed.

"Once, my Best Friend's New Years resolution was to not eat any chocolate or sweets all year. He succeeded. But hey, good for you. I can't last a week without chocolate. I have some in my bag if you want a bit?" The girl buries her hand into her bag, pulling out a small chocolate bar.

"You know what? I'd love a bit." She breaks the bar, passing some to Kurt who mouths a 'thank you' before taking a bite and he feels like he's in heaven. God he's missed this. Suddenly, Kurt's phone buzzes and he quickly receives it to find a text from Blaine.

_Okay! Wish I was there! I hope you're okay. Tell me what Doctor Adams said when you're home. x_

The girl raises her eyebrows.

"That your girlfriend?" Kurt chuckles at that.

"Boyfriend." Kurt responds and the girl nods.

"Bet he's cute. Let's see a picture." Kurt finds one of the many photos saved of Blaine on his phone. He picks out one where Blaine is grinning in his pyjamas, his hair un gelled. He looks unbelievably adorable. Kurt shows the picture to the girl and she lets out a little 'aw'.

"I knew he'd be cute. What's his name?"

"Blaine." He responds proudly. The girls aw's again.

"I'm Kurt, by the way." The lighter haired boy speaks and the girl smiles.

"Kate." Then the nurse is calling for Kate to have her blood test and she stands up to leave. "You'll probably see me in here again. It's like my second home." She chuckles and Kurt can't help but laugh but feels a form of sadness for her.

"Until next time." He speaks and she smiles and nods before following the nurse into a small room.

A few minutes later Kurt's name is being called and he follows a short chubby lady into a small room to have his blood test.

He gets it over and done with as quickly as possible before he is making his way to his car and driving to Blaine's. The car journey is relaxed, the Wicked soundtrack playing quietly in the background. Once he arrives at his boyfriend's apartment, he's quick to run to the door and knock. Blaine opens it with a grin and moves to give his boyfriend a hug.

"Hi." He whispers, pressing a light kiss to Kurt's neck.

"Hello." Kurt responds, burying his face deeper into Blaine's shoulder.

"Tell me everything." Blaine responds as they part their embrace and he takes Kurt's hand and leads him to the sofa. Kurt sighs, shrugging his shoulders.

"There wasn't much she could tell me." Kurt speaks. "I had a blood test and I will get a letter telling me when I need to have a scan. That's all they can do. Nothing is visibly wrong with me." Blaine sighs, taking Kurt's hand.

"But your life increased by two days... that's progress, right?" Kurt nods, smiling slightly.

"Progress." He repeats hesitantly. Blaine can sense the uncertainty in his voice so he moves to press their lips together.

"Hey, you're gonna be okay. I know it. You're strong, Kurt and soon you will all those years back. I know it." Kurt sighs, biting his bottom lip.

"I love you. You know that right?" Blaine grins, nodding lightly.

"And I love you too." They stay silent for a moment; Blaine traces light patterns on the back of Kurt's hand.

"Oh, I also met a girl called Kate today in the waiting room for the blood test."

"Why was she having blood tests?" Blaine asks curiously.

"Sist on her ovary." Kurt responds. "She talked about how when she was younger and was sick, her monitor would just keep going up and down. It gave me hope." Kurt mumbles.

"Exactly! That's what happening to you, Kurt. Soon it will be going up and will stay up." Kurt sighs lightly.

"Please stop giving me false hope." Blaine sighs, staring down at their intertwined fingers.

"How old was Kate?" He wonders, changing the subject and Kurt hesitates to think.

"I'm not too sure... about 15." Blaine laughs at that.

"Wow, you made friends with a teenager."

"She was very interesting." Kurt smiles and Blaine can't help grin.

"It makes me so happy that you're happy. Despite everything. I hope you see Kate again."

"Me too. She was fun to talk to. But she talked about how the hospital was practically her second home. I don't want that to happen to me, Blaine. I don't want to become this person who has memorised the patterns on the hospital walls because I have visited it so frequently."

"I don't want to give you false hope so I'm not going to say that you aren't going to be visiting the hospital a lot of times, but I'm going to here for you. So this won't be as scary because you'll have me by your side." Blaine gives Kurt's hand a squeeze before bringing it to his lips to kiss it. "I love you and I'll always be here for you. No matter what."

Kurt has unshed tears swimming in his eyes as he presses his lips against Blaine's.

"I love you so much." Blaine grins, moving into for another firmer kiss.

"I love you so much too."

_October 29th 3021_

Kurt and Blaine are sat eating dinner at Kurt's apartment as there is a knock on the door. Kurt moves to open it and smiles at the mail man stood at the door. He hands the lighter haired boy the mail. Kurt looks through it as he walks back to the dinner table but pauses in his steps as he comes across a letter from the hospital. He opens the letter slowly before skimming across the writing, finding the important information for him. He takes a deep breath.

"Kurt what is it?" Blaine asks, standing up from the table.

"My blood tests results are back. They haven't found anything irregular." Kurt's bottom lip quivers but he really really doesn't want to allow himself to cry. "I have a scan on November 5th." Kurt bites his bottom lip to try and suppress himself from crying but can't help but release a bubbly sob. Blaine walks over to his boyfriend, holding him in his arms and Kurt gives in. He collapses against Blaine's chest.

"Shh, it's okay." He soothes, pressing a kiss to Kurt's head.

"They will never find anything. I'm going to die in less than four years." Kurt cries. Unshed tears swim in Blaine's eyes at his boyfriend feeling so defeated.

"No." Blaine speaks firmly. "Please don't give up."

"What else can I do?"

"Keep fighting, okay? Think of everything you have to live for. Your life started to increase yesterday, perhaps this is the turning point. You might not know why this is happening, but you can't give up. You're clearly doing something right if you're slowly gaining your life back."

They move to lie on the sofa and stay like that for the rest of the night. Blaine holding Kurt tightly.

**PLEASE REVIEW. **


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I am so sorry with the awfully late update! I've just been very busy recently! I will try and update this fic at least once a month.  
DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GLEE. **

_October 29th 3021_

Kurt's not sure how many times he has checked his hair in the mirror but he needs it to be perfect. Today is the day of his job interview and saying he was shitting it is an understatement. He spent the majority of last night making sure his sketches were perfect and the clothes he had already designed were perfectly presented in the photographs he had taken of them. He had Blaine stay overnight at his to keep him sane. He really needs this job. The company is run by a lady named Gemma and he has done as much research into her as possible. From what he has researched, Gemma seems like a stern but kind lady which has calmed Kurt slightly.

So this is it.

He is standing in front of his bedroom mirror, trying to calm himself. He brushes off some flyaway on his suit before tightening his tie and taking a deep breath.

"You are wonderful and you will nail this interview. You are wonderful…" He stops repeating his reassuring mantra once he sees Blaine stood behind him in the mirror and feels his hand on his shoulder.

"You are wonderful and you _will _nail this interview." Blaine whispers before pressing a kiss to the back of Kurt's neck. Kurt smiles and turns around to face the other boy.

"Thank you for staying up with me last night. I don't think I would have stayed sane without you." He jokes and Blaine can't help but laugh.

"It's okay. How long until we need to leave?" Blaine insisted he drove Kurt to the interview.

"5 minutes." He replies with a slight quiver in his voice. He takes a deep breath. "Oh god, I'm so scared." He breathes out, his number of breaths increasing. "Oh god what if I mess this up? Isabelle recommended me to this Fashion company and I can't let her down." Unshed tears start to swim in Kurt's eyes and it breaks Blaine's heart.

"Hey Kurt, listen to me." He speaks, his voice stern but still graced with concern. "You will be _amazing. _There is a reason Isabelle recommended you to them. It's because you are great at what you do. Your sketches look fantastic and you have worked your ass off. So you just have to go into the interview and give it everything you've got, okay?" He presses a kiss to Kurt's lips. "And if you end up not getting the job, that's okay. You won't have let anyone down because we're all so proud of you and to be honest, it'll be the company's loss." He uses the pad of his thumb to wipe the tears that are starting to form under Kurt's eyes before he presses one last kiss to the sad bow of Kurt's lips.

"I love you." Kurt whispers and Blaine seriously can't get enough of hearing those words.

"I love you too. Let's check you've definitely got everything and then we'll go."

The car journey to the interview is practically silent even when Blaine puts on the 'Wicked' soundtrack for Kurt. Kurt looks in haze, like a thousand thought are running through his mind. Blaine wants to hold him and tell him everything's going to work out for him because that's all Blaine hopes for. His boyfriend has been through so much in a matter of months and now all Blaine wants is for Kurt to get this damn job. That's all the boy's been talking about the past two weeks. It has been his way to escape the thoughts about hospital appointments and shitty monitors that are decreasing his life. And Blaine is terrified that if Kurt doesn't get the job, he will completely isolate himself away in fear. He really _really _doesn't want that.

He parks his car a few blocks away from the place because the traffic is _dreadful. _They still have many minutes to get there so a short walk will in no way make Kurt late at all.

"Babe, we're here." Blaine murmurs and he sees Kurt flinch like he's snapping back into reality. He gives Blaine a nod before unbuckling his seatbelt, grabbing his sketches and photos and getting out the car. "Do you want me to carry anything?" He asks because Kurt looks like he's struggling to hold everything together especially with the wind impacting on him. He gives a few sketches and photos to Blaine before they start to set off down the road.

They don't speak much as they walk; Kurt returns back into his haze. Blaine wonders what's going on in Kurt's mind, if he's okay. He wishes he could find a way to make Kurt feel calmer, feel less terrified that if he doesn't get this job, his whole life will come crashing down on him.

They arrive at a fairly large building and just by peeking through the glass doors Blaine can see that this definitely isn't as small of a fashion industry as Isabelle described it. Obviously compared to Vogue, this industry is minor but as a whole it is enormous. Blaine sees Kurt tense as he stares at the building in front of him. He looks so pale it seems like he could pass out at any minute. Blaine grabs the water bottle from his bag and hands it to Kurt.

"Hey, take a deep breath and have some of this." Kurt takes the water bottle from Blaine with shaking fingers but can't manage to get the lid off. Blaine quickly encloses his hands over Kurt's. "Let me." He whispers and he feels Kurt's hand loosen from the bottle before he slowly screws the lid off. He passes the bottle back to Kurt and watches as his boyfriend takes a few sips of the water. It seems to calm the boy down ever so slightly.

"Right, I better go." Kurt finally speaks and Blaine nods lightly, handing Kurt his sketches and pictures back.

"Good Luck. You'll be amazing." He reassures the boy and finally he sees Kurt crack a smile. "I'll be here once you're done, I'm just going to buy dinner for tonight now then I'll come back."

"Thank you. I love you." Kurt says before he kisses Blaine lightly.

"I love you too so much." Blaine responds and then Kurt is walking into the building. Blaine doesn't look away until he can't see Kurt anymore.

He occupies himself for the hour or so Kurt is away by going into the supermarket to buy dinner for the two of them tonight. They agreed to eat tonight at Kurt's but Blaine has a surprise for the boy and whilst he is nervous as hell that Kurt may freak out, he really wants to do this.

He goes into the supermarket and buys some pasta and sauce for dinner tonight, not bothering to be too fancy. He then walks back to the building and waits patiently for his boyfriend to comes out. As time ticks on, he gets more and more nervous that Kurt isn't doing okay in there. He checks his phone a few times to make sure Kurt hasn't completely freaked out and decided to back out last minute and although he receives no texts from Kurt, he does receive one from an unknown number. He burrows his eyebrows in confusion before opening the text.

_Hi, it's Liam. I really need to speak to you. I don't know where you live now but if you could get back to me and arrange a day sometime soon and a place for us to meet that would be great. _

Blaine reads the texts over a few times. Why the hell would Liam be messaging him? He presses the reply button and then his fingers are hovering over the keys. He really has no idea how to respond. He wants to tell him to fuck off but a part of him wants to know what he wants to say.

_What do you want to speak to me about? _

He's surprised when Liam texts back in a matter of minutes.

_Us._

Blaine scoffs at that and is quick to text out his response.

_There is no 'us'. _

He then feels his phone vibrate and suddenly he sees that Liam is calling him. His eyes widen and his thumbs hover over the 'accept' and 'decline' buttons and he has no idea which one to press. He bites his bottom lip nervously.

Suddenly, he feels two arms wrap around his waist and he jumps in shock, quickly pressing the 'decline' button. He turns around in the person's arms only to find Kurt stood in front of him, a grin occupying his face.

"Who was that?" Kurt asks and Blaine just shrugs, placing his hands on Kurt's hips.

"No one." He replies. "Anyway, how did it go?" Blaine asks with enthusiasm. Kurt grins.

"I think it went really well!" He exclaims. "I will get a phone call tonight telling me if I got the job or not but honestly, I think I did good." Blaine grins and pulls Kurt into his arms.

"That's great honey!" He speaks, pressing a kiss to Kurt's neck. Once they have parted the embrace, they begin to head back to Blaine's car. Blaine feels his phone buzz and finds another text from Liam.

_Let me just explain things._

Blaine scoffs and quickly closes his phone. There is no way an idiotic ex-boyfriend is ruining his day. Especially considering the surprise he has in store for Kurt tonight.

"Someone bothering you?" Kurt asks when he sees the annoyed look on his face. Blaine sighs.

"It's just… Liam." He admits. "He just started texting me earlier asking if I could meet him to talk about 'us'." He groans and Kurt raises his eyebrows at that.

"Maybe you should." Blaine's eyes widen at the suggestion. "You guys ended things really badly. Perhaps it would be good to part on better grounds and not have this gigantic feud between the two of you."

"Kurt, Liam was a massive dick."

"I know, but what's the harm in hearing what he has to say? I'll come with you if you'd like. You know, so I can have a look at this 'massive dick'" Kurt laughs and Blaine takes the other boy's hand and gives it a squeeze.

"Okay, I'll call him tomorrow."

The evening begins with a fairly standard plate of pasta for the couple which they eat with no trouble. Blaine collects their plates and places them in the sink before he is sat back down opposite Kurt. It's time for the surprise. This is it.

He takes a deep breath.

"Look, I wanted to speak with you about something." Blaine begins, feeling his voice shake slightly with nerves. Kurt looks worried for a moment. "Don't worry, it's nothing bad. Look I uhm…" He takes another deep breath. "I love you so much and if you feel like this is happening too fast I won't be mad if you say no but…" He reaches into his pocket and pulls out a small box which he places on the table and takes the lid off. Kurt peers inside and sees a key.

"I was wondering, if you'd perhaps like to move in with me?" Kurt's eyes are as wide as lemurs as he stares at the key and then back at Blaine and then back at the key. He then looks around at his apartment. To be honest, Kurt does feel like he practically lives with Blaine anyway. Perhaps making it official would be perfect.

"Y-Yes. Yes!" He exclaims before he is shooting off his chair and running to Blaine to pull him into a hug. Blaine grins as he holds Kurt tight. They stay like that for a few minutes, not wanting to let go until eventually they have to when Kurt hears his phone ring.

He sees that it's from the Fashion Company and he gulps.

From the look on Kurt's face, Blaine knows who it's from and he quickly places a kiss on Kurt's cheek.

"Just remember whatever they say, you are amazing." He speaks softly and Kurt just gives him a nod before accepting the call. Blaine studies the boy in silence as he takes his call.

"Yes that is me… okay… yep… okay… yes… really?... thank you so much… okay… thank you… goodbye!" Kurt puts the phone down and stares up at Blaine, his eyes wide and mouth gaped out slightly.

"I got the job." He announces in shock and Blaine can't help but squeal and then run to Kurt and pull him into his arms. "I GOT THE JOB!" Kurt exclaims like he's really just processed the news and then both boys are grinning, jumping up and down in happiness. Kurt can't help but cry because right now he could not be happier.

Sure, he still has to face many hospital appointments and obstacles in his way. And sure, his monitor may say that he has 4 years 254 days 4 hours 6 minutes and 2 seconds left alive, but all the things he knows he has to face don't seem as scary anymore. Because right now he could not be happier. And he has Blaine.

**PLEASE REVIEW.**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: I apologise for this chapter being fairly short and the majority of this is just random fluff!  
DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GLEE. **

_October 20__th __3021_

Blaine sits nervously on the park bench, wanting like a bundle of nerves to meet Liam. Kurt really wanted to go with Blaine to meet this guy but Blaine insisted that it would be better if he went on his own. He doesn't know why he is so nervous. Perhaps because it has been _months _since he last saw Liam. He's tapping a rhythm on the back of his hand with his finger as he waits patiently for his ex to arrive. He checks his phone every minute or so as the time draws closer and closer to six o clock.

Liam arrives at 5:59 and Blaine's heart races up when he sees him.

He looks different, Blaine is not too sure why. His hair is exactly the same- a very dark brown, swished to one side. His skin is still tanned and dusted light freckles still occupy his cheeks. He's still attractive but he looks almost… worn out. Dark bags circle under his eyes and when he flashes a smile at Blaine, it's not the same grin that used to have Blaine almost swooning. Blaine returns a nod as Liam makes his way over and sits down on the bench next to him.

"Hi, you-you look really good." Liam speaks, his voice sounding croakier than what Blaine remembers it sounding like.

"Hi, what did you want to talk to me about?" Blaine asks, ignoring the compliment he received.

"Like I said, I want to talk about _us." _He replies, his lips quirking up into a smirk and Blaine scoffs.

"And like_ I_ said, there is no _us_." Blaine responds sternly which causes a chuckle from the other man.

"I want you back." He states simply before drawing in closer to Blaine. "I want to fuck you." He whispers and the way he says it makes Blaine just simply laugh. Perhaps a few years ago he would have pretended to be turned on by the way Liam is obviously trying to be seductive, but he has always known that Liam has never been good at talking dirty. He watches Liam's mischievous expression drop as Blaine erupts into laughter.

"Is this why you brought me here? To tell me you want to have sex with me?" Blaine laughs.

"No, I came here to tell you I want to be with you again!" Liam exclaims. "Think how great we were together!" Blaine's laugh quietens down and his face turns angry. He takes a deep sigh, gives himself a few seconds to relax slightly before he speaks.

"Do you know how long it took me to get over you?" He says. "I was in love with you and you just left me on fucking Boxing Day! You just moved onto the next guy and left me to wonder what the hell I had done! I thought you loved me back but it was all just bullshit!" He sees that Liam is getting angry too.

"Well what do you want me to say?" He yells back. "I did- I- I liked you! Everything just happened too quickly! Come on just give us a go!" He's practically begging and Blaine can't help but scoff at the weak man in front of him.

"That guy you left me for screwed you over didn't he? That's why you're here. You thought I would just be waiting for you to come back to me."

"Fine!" Liam admits, throwing his arms into the air. "That guy left me and that's when I realised that I was wrong for leaving him for you!" Blaine stands up, not bearing to hear another word come out of Liam's mouth.

"You cheated on me for months before you finally left me the day after Christmas with no explanation. I cried for months over you, thinking it was all my fault. I was ashamed of myself! I felt disgusting in my own body! But guess what Liam? I have moved on. I have Kurt and there is no way I would leave him in a million years. Especially not for you. I should be with him right now! Helping him move all his things into my apartment but instead I decided to waste my time listening to you. Do _not_ contact me again." Then he simply walks away, not looking back.

_November 10__th __3021_

Kurt feels like he couldn't be happier. Sure, his life is still decreasing and the doctor's have no idea what is wrong with him, saying they might need to actually _cut_ the monitor out of him to examine it which makes him shudder just thinking about it, but he's been living with Blaine for 12 days and he's actually made a mental list of the reasons his life right now is practically perfect in every way.

_1\. __He loves his job. _

_2\. __He's loves coming home to Blaine.._

_3\. __He and Mercedes are back to being normal, going out together. She also has met Blaine and they get along very well._

_4\. __He loves getting home from work and cuddling in bed with Blaine._

_5\. __Mercedes moved in to Kurt's old apartment because it's closer to her workplace so now he and Mercedes live a lot closer to each other. _

_6\. __Kurt used the money he got from selling his apartment to pay his parents back for the money they leant him when he couldn't afford his rent._

_7\. __He loves getting home from work earlier than Blaine and cooking him a surprise dinner._

_8\. __Kurt met Blaine's Best Friend Sam who seems lovely and Kurt's thinking about setting him and Mercedes up together._

_9\. Kurt feels so lucky that he has Blaine. _

Kurt's surprised at how much has happened over the past two weeks but is so happy that is has all happened. He loves Blaine with all his heart. He's never felt so in love in his life.

He's currently naked with Blaine's head rested on his chest and he's pretty certain he never wants to move. He can feel Blaine's chest puffing up and down as he breathes and his fingers ghosting over his ribs. Kurt sighs and closes his eyes, his head filled with just _Blaine Blaine Blaine. _Eventually he decides to move from his back onto his side so he's faces Blaine instead and then he is wrapping and arm around his boyfriend, pulling him closer.

They stay in silence for a few moments and Kurt takes the opportunity to really study Blaine. He's so beautiful. He never understood why Blaine would ever feel even a tiny bit insecure because every part of this boy is perfect.

"You're so beautiful." Kurt whispers, remembering the time at the beach where he stopped himself from muttering those words to Blaine. But now he likes to constantly remind his boyfriend that he loves all of him. Blaine still has days of self-consciousness where he will blush and slip his clothes back on straight after sex or sometimes decline Kurt's offer of them showering together. But Kurt's noticed Blaine open himself up to him more and he knows it will take time for Blaine to see himself the way Kurt sees him. And Kurt is perfectly okay with reminding Blaine everyday how gorgeous he is in Kurt's eyes.  
Blaine gives the other boy a warm smile, moving closer to press his lips softly onto Kurt's.

"So are you." He whispers back, fingers skimming down Kurt's chest, finally moving to settle on his waist. Then they are kissing again, longer and deeper and more passionate until Kurt is settling on top of Blaine and kissing down his jaw, to his neck. He takes time kissing down Blaine's neck, to his collarbone and then to his chest. He hear Blaine moan when he kisses over one of his nipples before he continues his path downwards to his stomach.

"Hmmm, you're so gorgeous." Kurt moans, continuing to place little kisses all over Blaine's stomach. He presses a slightly firmer kiss just below Blaine's belly button.

Then he hears Blaine snort out a laugh.

He looks up, slightly startled to see Blaine giggling. He quickly removes his lips from his boyfriend's stomach and moves back up onto the bed to try to understand what exactly is going on.

"I'm sorry." Blaine breathes out, placing a hand on Kurt's arm. "That just really tickled." The corner of Kurt's lips can't help but quirk up into a smile and soon he is laughing with Blaine, burying his face into the crook of his neck as they both fall into a pit of laughter.

"You completely ruined the moment." Kurt mumbles into Blaine's neck.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry." Blaine chuckles before he has finally got his breath back. Kurt moves his face away from Blaine neck and moves back down to where he was before but instead avoids kissing Blaine's stomach again and begins kissing further south.

"Oh, that's _oh." _Blaine moans.

_Yep. _Kurt thinks. _Right now life is definitely perfect. _

**PLEASE REVIEW.**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Sorry for such a late chapter! I've been very busy with exams!  
DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GLEE.**

December_ 11th 3021_

Kurt thinks he's obsessed with sex.

Okay, not _obsessed _it's just that Blaine is gorgeous. Like, really gorgeous and Kurt as a natural human being, reacts to that. But it's gotten to a point where Kurt gets turned on by anything Blaine is doing. Because when Kurt sees Blaine, his mind just trails elsewhere and he thinks about positions and nakedness and kissing and touching and _Blaine. _Then he's tugging on Blaine arm and pulling him into the bedroom and it doesn't actually help that Blaine is literally _amazing _at sex. Blaine is literally amazing and he makes Kurt feel so turned on and loved.

So they begin to have sex more often.

Blaine loves having sex with Kurt. Kurt is _beautiful _and he makes Blaine feel beautiful too. They're both just two young men in love. But it's gotten to a point where Blaine can't even take two steps into the house before Kurt is pinning him up against a wall, kissing him and slipping his jacket off. Blaine's usually happy to comply, loves coming home to see Kurt like this, get to feel Kurt and make love to him. Blaine usually says yes.

Until today.

Kurt has a day off, so he goes online to do some Christmas shopping, knowing how busy he will be the next few days. He wants to get something personal for Blaine, something that will make him know just how much Kurt loves him. He's already planned to serenade him in front of the Christmas tree with a toned down version of 'All I want For Christmas is you' and next week he's going to leave work early to go into Blaine's favourite cake store to buy him a gigantic Christmas cookie that will say 'Merry Christmas Blaine' on it. But Kurt really wants to buy Blaine something more personal, something from the heart. So he goes online and searches for clothes he thinks Blaine will like. He finds some various jackets and scarves, thinking how cute Blaine would look in them. But then he sees these very tight boxers with the words 'this ass belongs to _' where you can customise it so you can fill in a name. He decides to type his name in, seeing how great the boxers would look. It looks fantastic. Kurt smirks and thinks for a few moments about Blaine wearing these wonderful customised boxers and that's when Kurt's mind starts to trail because people with asses wear boxers and Blaine has an ass…. A very nice ass…

Kurt isn't sure exactly how long he sits there staring into space before he notices the erection he has developed and he is literally about to move to go and 'sort out the matter himself' when he hears the door click open to indicate that Blaine is home. Kurt has never moved so fast to the door in his life before he quickly presses his lips onto Blaine's. He feels Blaine kiss back hesitantly. They separate and Kurt flashes him a smile, not noticing the upset look Blaine has on his face.

"Kurt…" Blaine begins but Kurt cuts him off by trailing kisses down his neck. It's only when he feels Blaine squirm uncomfortably that Kurt realises that he should really stop. He quickly removes his touch from Blaine, dropping his arms and taking a step back to give Blaine room. Blaine tugs down on his t shirt, covering up any exposed skin that has been revealed.

"Not today, Kurt… no." Blaine murmurs sadly and Kurt feels his heart sink down into his stomach because Blaine looks absolutely stricken.

"Honey what's wrong?" Kurt asks, his voice full of concern. Blaine opens his mouth to reply but before he can speak, he glances down to see the _very _obvious erection Kurt has developed in his pants and he can't help but laugh. It takes Kurt a few moments to process what Blaine is laughing about and god _of course _Blaine was going to notice that, he's wearing reasonably tight trousers for god sake. Usually, Kurt would feel embarrassed but it's not like Blaine has never seen him turned on before.

"Kurt I only got home like one minute ago." Blaine laughs and Kurt squats his arm, feeling a blush arise onto his cheeks.

"I got it before you got here okay?" Kurt laughs and that's when Blaine sees Kurt's computer screen. The computer screen with the very obvious tight boxer shorts which have the words 'this ass belongs to Kurt' sprawled across them. Kurt's more embarrassed than turned on now and his erection has practically gone. Blaine bites down on the bottom lip to stop himself from laughing anymore, taking Kurt's arms and pulling him close.

"I love them." Blaine whispers, pecking his boyfriend on the lips.

"I just thought about how amazing you'd look in them." Kurt responds, wrapping his arms around Blaine's shoulders. "Anyway, they were going to be your Christmas present but I can't get them now that you've seen them." Blaine sighs heavily, pulling off his best pout.

"Damn, I could have worn _nothing _but them all Christmas day." Kurt can't help but smirk.

"I'd rather you wore _nothing _all Christmas day." Kurt whispers seductively and Blaine can't help but chuckle.

"I am serious though, not today honey." Kurt frowns, concern gracing his features.

"Oh yeah, what's wrong. You came home looking really upset." Blaine lets out a heavily sigh, drawings away from Kurt, taking off his coat and making his way to the sofa, patting down at the spot next him so Kurt can join him.

"I just had a really bad day at work. The kids all had sweets today as a snack because it was Beth's birthday, and they all went _mental. _I felt like it was so hard to control them. I told them I would sing to them if they were all quiet but they didn't listen to me. They all went out of control. It was just really stressful." Kurt rubs Blaines back soothingly.

"Oh honey." Kurt mutters, pressing a kiss to his boyfriend's temple.

"I also want to talk to you actually." Blaine begins, seeing Kurt's worried expression. "Honey is there anything you want to talk to me about? Because you know you can tell me anything." Blaine speaks and Kurt's eyes widen, stunned.

"N-no… Is this because we've been more intimate recently? Do you think it means there's something wrong?" Kurt wonders and Blaine nods his head slightly.

"I feel like every time I try to talk to you about how you're feeling or how you're handling certain things, you just quickly start kissing me to distract me. Then after we've had sex, the thought has completely left my mind."

"I just love you so much and I just… want to make you feel good." Blaine quickly takes Kurt's hand in his own, giving them a light squeeze.

"I know honey and you know how much I love to be intimate with you in this way. It's only today that I really thought about how much we do it. I know there's nothing wrong with having sex a lot, but we get so caught up in the thought of sex and being intimate, that we forget about everything else. Like, when was the last time we went on a date?" Kurt hesitates for a few moments, trying to think.

"I can't remember." Kurt admits.

"Exactly! Our relationship isn't just about sex. It never has been. I just think these past few days, we've got ourselves a little caught up in that idea. I hear you crying, you know Kurt? In the night. I ask you what's wrong the next day and you just brush it off. I want you to feel like you can talk to me about anything." Kurt nods his head. Blaine's right. Kurt has been trying his hardest to hide away his insecurities and worries recently. He's almost been using sex as a distraction so the topic of Kurt's fears never arise between the couple. Kurt knew he couldn't hold it off forever.

"I'm sorry." Kurt apologises and Blaine shakes his head, squeezing Kurt's hands again.

"Don't be sorry at all. You don't need to feel guilty for wanting to have sex with me. I just feel like you've been pushing me away. You don't talk about your feelings to me anymore. I feel like you're trying to hide them." Kurt nods.

"Blaine… I'm…" Kurt feels like his throat has closed. He feels like he can't speak. So instead he bubble out a sob.

"Shh, honey it's okay. Just talk to me. I know you've been bottling things up. You don't have to hide away from me." Kurt finds his head pillowed on Blaine's lap, making it damp from his tears.

"Blaine I'm absolutely terrified." Kurt whispers as Blaine pushes strands of hair away from Kurt's forehead.

"What of?" Blaine asks, perhaps knowing it's a silly question.

"Everything. All the hospital appointments… _this." _He gestures to his monitor. The little numbers that have sprawled across his wrist. Blaine takes the opportunity to grab Kurt's wrist and bring it up to his lips.

"I know you are. But we can't lose hope. We know that you can gain time, we've seen it happen. Also the doctors are monitoring you well… I think we have a great chance of getting your life back on track." Kurt wipes his tears with the back of his hand, smiling.

"Thank you." Kurt whispers.

"What for?"

"Just everything."

_January 28th 3022_

Kurt wishes things would be looking upwards. _New year, New start _and all that. But now he's sat here in the waiting room to have yet _another _blood test; a blood test he knows will be pointless just like the many others he has had because the doctors aren't finding anything. They're just 'monitoring' him and Kurt just thinks the entire situation is pointless now.

He sees that girl he met a few months ago… Kate? Yeah, he's pretty sure her name was Kate. She seems to know him straight away, flashing him a smile and moving to sit next to him.

"Hey Kurt! It's great to see you again!" She exclaims, pulling Kurt into a hug which takes him by surprise.

"Hey Kate!" He replies back as enthusiastically as possible despite the fact he feels like shit. "How's life been for you since we last met?" She shrugs.

"I had the operation. This is my last blood test just to check everything went to plan! I am officially cist free!" She giggles and Kurt can't help but smile.

"That's amazing congratulations!"

"Thanks man. But I, I've been thinking a lot since we last met and I know this is only the second time we have met but I would love to support you through what you're going through. Could I maybe have your number so we can keep in touch? I'd understand if you said no, we are practically strangers. But when I met you, you seemed lovely and the thought of someone as kind and loving as you going through so much shit; I knew I had to at least support you and be there for you as a friend. That's if you'll let me."

Kurt wants to cry because in his past, he has been given so much shit from others. He's been bullied, beaten down, hurt. He's had his heart stomped on, his body bruised, his feelings hurt.

He doesn't say anything, he just pulls Kate into a hug, taking her by surprise this time.

"Thank you." He whispers.

_March 30th 3022_

It's been a whole year since what can be described as the worst day of his life.

He hates how little progress has been made. He hates how he's still here with 4 years, 107 days, 2 hours, 15 minutes and 8 seconds left alive. But he also thinks about this past year and realise how much more positivity and happiness has been brought into his life. He has Blaine and he and Kate have messaged a lot recently, agreeing that she can come to his next appointment. Everything almost seems to be perfect… if only his monitor gave him more time. He thinks about things he could have done better in this past year but doesn't dwell on them too much.

He looks across at Blaine who is sat at the dinner table across from him. He's pretty certain he thinks this too much, but he feels like the luckiest guy in the world. He can't even bare to think about how he would have coped through this past year without Blaine. Blaine has been with him through all of this. He has held Kurt's hand as he listened to Doctor Adams breaking unfortunate news to them, he has held Kurt for hours soothing comforting words to him as he almost loses all hope, he has stayed with Kurt despite the fact he knows that Kurt's life could be extremely limited. He has never given up on Kurt even when Kurt feels like giving up on himself.

Blaine gives Kurt a small smile, wondering what is running through his boyfriend's mind. "What are you thinking about?" Kurt doesn't say anything for a moment, giving Blaine a smile and placing his hand on top of his.

"Just that I'm the luckiest guy in the world." Kurt replies, giving Blaine's hand a squeeze. Blaine can't help but smile, rubbing his thumb over his boyfriend's knuckles.

"So am I." Blaine says. "I know this past year has been challenging for you, but I'm so proud of you." Kurt wants to cry again, something he has been doing a lot of this past year. His bites down on his bottom lip to suppress a sob, instead giving Blaine a watery smile.

"Thank you."

**PLEASE REVIEW**


End file.
